Sphene: The Orange Strings
by DidUReadIt
Summary: Sasuke fatally wounds Naruto and the Kyuubi saves him by sending him to another dimension. Now he has a new life, gender and ability but will the Gems find out about who he used to be? And how will he handle extraterrestrial beings? Fem!Naruto Sequel: Sphene: The Orange Homeworld
1. The Orange Gem

**This is my first Crossover Fanfiction. I had a different account but that was something else. I want to invite all comments (hating and actual reviews).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or the Naruto series. All Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: I will not deeply describe the clothes or appearance of the characters that appear unless necessary. I would be best to watch Steven Universe and Naruto before reading. Anything new to the story that isn't part of the Canon will be explained.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1]**

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted with blood running down his arm and face. His best friend and opponent, Sasuke stood a couple a feet away with his hand encased in lightning. Naruto could feel the electricity from previous attacks reacting to Sasuke's. It caused his arms and legs to shut down on him, leaving him vulnerable. An evil smirk snuck its way onto Sasuke's face.

"Goodbye, Naruto. You will give me the power needed to take down Itachi. You should be honored." Sasuke mocked as he walked over to Naruto.

Kicking Naruto in the side, the boy flipped onto his back. He gasped for air before settling for heavy breathing. It was cut short when Sasuke raised him off the ground by his neck. A tear dropped from Naruto's eye as Sasuke thrust his hand through the Uzumaki's heart. Sasuke ripped his hand out and dropped Naruto onto the edge of the river, watching the blood flowing to the water beside him.

 _'Hopeless little knucklehead'_ Sasuke thought and jumped onto the top of the valley's cliff.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave and looked back into the sky. He failed and everything the villagers said was true. He broke his promise to Sakura. His promise of being Hokage and being acknowledged were broken. The villagers were right. They won. And now he was dying, thanks to Sasuke. He didn't know nor cared what happened to Sasuke. Before he could give up on life, he was pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto sat up to face the giant nine-tailed fox who laid on the ground. It had a hole in its chest as well. The two had never really gotten along as both were fighting for control. But when you're about to die, even the most unlikely can work together.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki... I hate humanity... and I hate you... but you don't deserve... to die like this."** Kyuubi used his paw to pulled Naruto over to him.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto looked at the hole.

 **"I'm sending you... to another dimension. When I... do this, you'll lose your ability... to even tap into your... chakra."** Kyuubi knocked away part of the ceiling that fell toward Naruto.

In the cracks and holes, Naruto could spot an extremely bright light shining in. He knew that meant that time was running out. But the Kyuubi spoke of a way to live. Even if he didn't have chakra, he could start his life over.

 **"You'll be able to still do any... jutsu you learned! A gem is going to appear... somewhere on your body. It has special... abilities. I won't be sealed... inside you but everything you have now will... stay."** Kyuubi began using his tails to draw kanji on the walls of the mindscape.

 _'So, I'm going to have everything I learned except you and chakra. But I'm getting a new life and a some type of gem.'_ Naruto made his resolve and looked into the Kyuubi's eye.

 **"Good... I finished the seal,"** Kyuubi prepared to throw Naruto through, **"Since I won't be... seeing you again, my name is Kurama... I almost forgot. The beings you'll encounter... seem to be female so do that if... you want to blend in... Good luck."**

Naruto glared at Kurama and was thrown into the seal created. It briefly glowed orange before Naruto entered and the seal disappeared. Kurama had always dreamed of the day his host died but he had expect to be out by then.

 **"Dammit... This is one of the reasons... why I hate humanity."** Kurama growled before he shrunk into a dot and faded out of view.

* * *

 **Beach City**

* * *

The Crystal Gems held the laser light cannon as it glowed bright pink. They were aiming at a giant Red Eye in the sky.

"This is it. Brace yourselves!" Garnet and the gems held tighter as the cannon fired.

A beam of light flew from the cannon. It turned from a rose with thorns around the stem into a silhouette of Rose with small spearheads around light slammed into the eye, causing it to explode. Unknown to the gems, an orange triangular gem flew out of the seal that appeared in the sky. It flew through the explosion and towards Steven's house. It began picking up speed before releasing a loud boom when it crashed in the small beach house. The gems turned in surprise and ran up to the house as Greg went to rescue his van from being taken by the tides.

* * *

 **Steven's House/ Temple**

* * *

The Crystal Gems ran into the house with weapons drawn. They were ready to stop any threats. They didn't recall a Red Eye releasing anything in it previous destructions. Garnet looked where the hole was in the ceiling and calculated where the object of interest landed. She looked over to see a small pile of rubble in front of the temple door.

"Careful gems." She ordered as they eased over to the rubble.

Seeing no movement, Steven ran over to the rubble despite the warnings from his guardians. He moved it away to reveal the orange gem and picked it up.

"Look! It's a gem!" Steven stared at it with starry eyes.

The Gems' eyes widened and Pearl smacked the gem away. Fear screamed in her eyes as he looked at Garnet and Amethyst.

"Are they coming back?! What do we do Garnet?!" Pearl yelled in panic and hugged Steven and began rocking him.

"Pearl, Calm down. It's okay. Let's bubble it since it isn't a danger to us, yet." Garnet assured the gem and placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder as the light shone in her glasses, "We will get it later when we have time. We've been through enough today."

Garnet began clearing out the rubble along with Amethyst. Pearl nodded and picked up the gem. A cream-colored bubble formed around the gem before she pressed it, sending it away. Steven watched the bubble fly up and disappear into the nothingness. With the gem secure, Pearl went to stop by the hardware store to fix the roof. Steven stared at the sky and frowned.

 _'I wonder who that gem is.'_ Steven went outside to check on his dad and the van.

* * *

 **Narutoverse - Valley of End**

* * *

Kakashi and Pakkun landed on the edge of the cliff that led to the Valley of End. He looked at the destruction in front of him in surprise.

 _'Please no.'_ Kakashi thought and jumped down into the valley.

He looked around him but saw neither Sasuke nor Naruto.

"Kakashi!" Pakkun called out, sniffing two forehead protectors laid on top each other and a puddle of blood, "It's Naruto's."

Kakashi ran over to the protectors and checked them. He could feel the dark power that radiated from the metal. Picking them up careful, Kakashi stuffed them in his pocket and looked at the direction Sasuke must have went. He could chase after him but he need to release a search for Naruto.

"Let's go back," Kakashi whispered, jumped out the valley, and started back to Konoha.

Had he stayed a minute longer, Kakashi would have seen a small orange dot. The dot formed into Kurama before dispersing into the air.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

* * *

Kakashi entered into Tsunade's office with his head bowed. He placed the two protectors on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi reframed from looking into his Hokage's eyes.

Her eyes widened and grabbed Naruto's protector. She could feel the Kyuubi's chakra radiating around it.

She raised her hand signaling the ANBU, "Go get me the Hyuugas, Aburames, and Inuzukas! Now!"

Jiraiya landed in the window as ANBU rushed past him. He raised an eyebrow and climbed into the office.

"Tsunade? What's going on?" Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi who moved to sit against the wall.

He could see hollowness in his eyes and tears in Tsunade's and Shizune's. Jiraiya moved in front of Tsunade at a sudden realization upon seeing the forehead protectors.

"Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya asked but getting no answer, he slammed his hands on the desk, cracking it.

Tsunade jumped slightly at the expected but uncommon behavior, "He and Sasuke Uchi-"

"I don't care about the Uchiha! Where is my godson?!" Jiraiya glared at Tsunade who wavered slightly, never seeing the Sannin so angry.

"I-I don't know, Jiraiya. We have to wait until after the rain to completely track him." Tsunade straightened up when the clans she requested arrived, "I have a mission for you all."


	2. Just Too Much

**How did you guys like that chapter? Did it suck? Could I have done better? Whatever it is, tell me. If you did or didn't, keep on reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or the Naruto series. All Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 2]**

* * *

 **Burning Room**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the orange gem had appeared. Steven stood inside the Burning Room with the Crystal Gems surrounding him.

"Are you sure Garnet?" Pearl eyed the inactive gem in worry.

Garnet shrugged her shoulders, "Don't knock it till you try it."

Pearl sighed and jumped into the air. She grabbed her bubble holding the gem.

Steven - with stars in his eyes - waited with open arms. Pearl landed again and handed the bubble to him.

Steven squeezed the bubble until it popped. The gem fell to the floor before it glowed.

It floated into the air and light spread throughout the room. The gems stepped back, thinking the gem would be huge.

Their fear was squashed when the light shrunk. It formed into the silhouette of something the size of steven.

"Get ready!" Pearl summoned her spear.

The light died down to show Naruto but his appearance and what he was wearing something different... or should I say she/her. Her attire was an orange tailored suit with tails on the blazer.

Her hair was held up in a spiked ponytail by a scrunchy. She opened her eyes and jumped at the eyes upon her person.

The Crystal Gems covered Steven's eyes as Naruto rubbed her chest. Unknown to them, she was expecting a hole but got the gem Kurama was talking about.

"Hey! My name's Steven! That's Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst! We're the Crystal Gems! What's your name?!" Steven stood up close to the strange gem.

 _'Aren't those the names of stones?'_ Naruto smiled at her chance to start a new light, "My name is... Sphene."

"Sphene. I would like to ask you a few questions." Pearl stepped in front of Steven.

Naruto gulped and nodded, reluctantly. They began walking back into Steven's house.

* * *

 **Steven's House/ Temple**

* * *

Naruto was very nervous as she sat in front of the 'mother' of the Crystal Gems. With her being unable to read the emotion Pearl held in her eyes, it was unnerving.

Steven sat on his bed with Amethyst eating popcorn. They were watching the interrogation.

"Sphene. Tell me about where you came from." Pearl rested her head on her laced fingers.

"W-Well, I came from another... planet and was filled with people who hated... those different. I was rescued by a friend and... escaped. I guess I feel unconscious." Naruto cringed as she lied.

She despised the act of it but it was necessary for a ninja. She watched as Pearl hummed in thought and nodded.

"I will believe you for now. Do you know how to summon your weapon?" Pearl stood up, ignoring Naruto's flinch when she called him out.

"Weapon?" Naruto scratched her head in confusion.

Before Pearl could explain further, Garnet walked out the temple.

"Gems, we have a mission. Let's go." Garnet placed Naruto under her arm.

Naruto squeaked but didn't resist. She knew she could take on the gem even with her jutsu.

* * *

 **Communication Hub**

* * *

The gems appeared on the warp pad in front of a tower of blue pillars. Garnet placed Naruto down who ran over to where Steven was.

"Whoa! What magical place of mystery is this?" Steven's eyes turned into five-pointed stars as Naruto's turned into three-pointed stars.

"Well-" Pearl jumped in front of Amethyst in joy at the chance to educate.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. This was once a communication hub for gem kind. But lately, it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference." Steven and Naruto raised an eyebrow visibly confused.

Steven turned to Garnet, "Whazzat mean?"

"It's hurting television." Garnet placed her hand on her hips and watched Steven panic.

Naruto frowned at Garnet's explanation, "What's television?"

Steven gasped in surprise and pulled Naruto away to explain the amazement of television. After the explanation, Naruto nodded and made a promise to watch it later.

"No. What we _need_ is Sugilite. Amethyst, fuse with me." Garnet watched Pearl and Amethyst gasp for different reasons.

"Yeah! Let's mash it up! Bigger, badder, better! Ohohohohoho!" Amethyst couldn't contain her excitement.

"Hold your horses! Aaaarre you guys going to become a Gem Fusion?!" Amethyst screamed in excitement soon followed by Steven.

"What's fusion?" Naruto frowned, getting annoyed with her confusion, _'I'm really getting tired of this gem stuff.'_

"Just wait! Garnet, think about this. You and Amethyst can be a little... eheh... _unstable_ when your personalities combine. We need to be careful. Fuse with _me_ , instead." Pearl glared at Amethyst who was jumping around like she wasn't over a thousand years old.

"We don't need to be _careful_. We just need to be _huge_." Garnet grabbed Pearl shoulder and walked away.

"Oh yeah! Let's wreck this joint!" Amethyst runs away from the group and stood across from Garnet.

"Synchronize." Garnet's and Amethyst's gems glowed and started the fusion dance.

Garnet began to move her hips provocatively, making Pearl cover Steven's eyes. Amethyst moved her shoulders left to right before a grin appeared on her face.

Garnet walked toward Amethyst, doing more dance moves. Amethyst moved her hair in front of her face before flipping it back and running at towards her.

She jumped Garnet's pelvis as a bright light hid their bodies. The light turned into a maroon-colored dragon before a giant figure placed her glasses on.

 **"Hahahahaha!"** Sugilite laughed and cracked her knuckles showing Garnet's gem on her hands, **"I forgot how _GREAT_ it feels to be me!"**

" _That's_ Sugilite?!" Steven grew his star eyes while Naruto gazed in amazement.

She never realized that something of that magnitude could be achieved. She would have to look into once they got back.

Naruto watched as gauntlets flew out of Garnet's gems before flying into the air. The finger interlocked as Sugilite summoned Amethyst's wipe.

She made the whip wrap around a half- star shaped ring under the gauntlets. It landed in the sand holding the appearance of a flail.

 **"You like that, little man?"** Steven nodded in excitement while Naruto cringed at Sugilite's brashness.

"Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking-ball-thingy?!" Steven pointed at the fusion's weapon.

Naruto cringed as Sugilite started destroying the pillars. She moved onto the Warp Pad and waited for Steven and Pearl.

A large rock from Sugilite's destruction flew at Pearl and Steven. Pearl kicked it away but Steven got hit with a small piece.

"Steven, Sphene, we're going!" Pearl lifted Steven above her head and marched over the Warp Pad.

"I'm ready when you are!" Naruto kicked away a rock that tried to knock her into next year.

She was stronger than she used to be. Naruto smiled as she could get used to being a Gem.

"What? I'm fine! What about Sugilite?!" Steven tried to get down and watch the rest of the destruction.

"She can find her own way home!" Pearl activated the Warp Pad and off they were.

Just as they left, a boulder crushed the Warp Pad. Sugilite was not going to be happy.

* * *

 **Big Donut**

* * *

Steven stood outside the Big Donut with Naruto. She was watching in amusement waiting to see Steven's 'dramatic entrance'.

He had gauze warped around his head and had on shades similar to those of Sugilite. She hoped everything was okay.

Pearl had seemed distracted after the mission to the Communication Hub. She had explained to Naruto that the longer a fusion is together, the more they become one person.

She talked about with Garnet's and Amethyst's personalities combined, Sugilite was an unstable fusion. She worried if they didn't unfuse after they were done, we'd be seeing Sugilite again.

"Sphene?" Naruto jumped and looked to see Steven and two teens staring at her.

Steven waited for Naruto to enter and grinned, "This is Sphene. She is a new member of the Crystal Gems. Sphene, this is Lars and Sadie."

Naruto bowed to the teens, "Nice to meet you."

Lars blushed slightly and coughed into his hand. Sadie smiled and bow, finally having another girl around after so long.

"Me, Lars, and Sadie are gonna have a workout! This way Sadie can beat up Lars and Lars doesn't starve to death if Sadie divorces him. Want to join?!" Steven looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes but was rejected.

"Maybe later Steven. Remember, I've been through enough. I just get on your planet and already I'm learning new things and going on missions. It's a lot for one Gem." Naruto walked out the store and toward the lighthouse on top of the cliff.

* * *

 **Sunset**

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of the cliff, overlooking Lars, Sadie, and Steven's dad - Greg - working out. Steven was using a megaphone to encourage everyone to keep going.

He was really inspiring when he wanted to be. Naruto decided to go down to workout the next morning.

She looked back at the horizon and frowned. He could sense the horde of negative emotions that were soon to come.

By the rate they were going, it'd be on the beach by morning. She created a clone to warn Pearl and entered into the lighthouse.

* * *

 **Narutoverse - Valley of End**

* * *

Kiba, Neji, Shino, and Kakashi stood in the valley to search for a clue of Naruto. They had used Naruto's headband to pick up his scent.

This is where they landed. Shino frowned as he came to a sudden realization.

"Kakashi-sensei, it appears that whatever happened to Naruto cause him to disappear or disperse into the air." Neji and Kiba agreed with Shino saw that is what they saw as well.

"How is that possible? Let's head back and report our findings to Tsunade-sama." They nodded and jumped back up the valley cliff.

 _'Naruto. What happened to you?'_ Kakashi frowned as they walked down the path back to their village.

* * *

 **Stevenverse - Morning**

* * *

Naruto scratched her head as she waited for everyone to show up. Hearing noise behind her, Naruto turned to see Lars and Sadie followed by Greg.

"Hey, Sphene," Lars smirked and leaned against the makeshift monkey bars.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and moved back, "They're gonna fall."

True to her word, the monkey bars collapsed under Lars's weight. Sadie laughed along with Naruto before turning to Steven's house.

 _'Naruto. What happened to you?'_ Naruto jumped in surprise at Kakashi's voice in her head.

 _'What in the world?'_ Naruto frowned but shrugged it off when she felt the ground rumble.

Turning toward the sea, Naruto saw Sugilite coming. Her snarl and that one eye along with her large size made her more menacing.

"Pearl!" Naruto turned to see her on Steven's porch, "Run!"

 **"I'M... _BORED!_ " **Sugilite roared as she stepped on the beach.

Naruto frowned as Pearl tried to reason with Sugilite but was kicked away, "Enough!"

She created multiple clones to bombard SUgilit and weight her down. With Sugilite distracted, Naruto held out her hand instantly forming a Rasengan.

 _'I don't need another clone?! They come instantly now?!'_ Naruto laughed to himself at the new plan and ran at Sugilite.

 **"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!"** Sugilite flexed all four of her arms, throwing the clones off.

"No! I want two pieces!" Naruto jumped jump and slammed the multiple Rasengan into her stomach, each replaced with a new one.

Sugilite flew back and slid to a halt. Her glasses broke to show all five of her eyes glaring at Naruto and Pearl, who had moved next to him.

 **"YOU THINK YOU"RE SOMETHING?! YOU..."** Sugilite hit both gems into the air, **"AIN'T..."** Sugilite followed up by a spike to the beach, **"NOTHIN'!"**

She threw her flail down but they dodged in time. Pearl cried as she failed everyone.

"Pearl! You are a Crystal Gem! I'm not going to watch you give up! Your friend need you! Where I come from, 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!' Get up and fight me!" Naruto glared at Pearl who nodded and they stood together.

"Fuse with me, Sphene." Naruto looked into Pearl's eyes and nodded.


	3. The New Fusion

**Are you ready? I already had this fusion planned out. The rest I'll ask for some help. Say hello to Sphene's and Pearl's Fusion!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or the Naruto series. All Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 3]**

* * *

"Fuse with me, Sphene." Sphene looked into Pearl's eyes and nodded.

"Wait, what?! I never fused before! I don't even know what to do!" Sphene began grabbing her hair in panic.

"Sphene. Calm down and follow my lead." Pearl smiled softly and walked away from Sphene.

* * *

 **Play Jhene Aiko - Spotless Mind (Instrumental)**

* * *

Their gems glowed and they bowed to each other. Pearl began various types of ballet before sliding on her knees toward Sphene.

Sphene began walked toward her while jazz dancing. Pearl moved in front of her and spun before being caught by Sphene.

Sphene grinned and pulled Pearl onto her shoulders. Pearl moved her hands in the Ram hand sign before they were enveloped in light.

* * *

 **Stop Music**

* * *

"Sugilite. You've been around long enough. Time to split." The new fusion said as smoke concealed her body.

 **"AND WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE, RUNT?!"** Sugilite swiped away the smoke but found no one.

The fusion now stood on top of the lighthouse. She had four arms and four eyes with the top two being slimier than the bottom ones.

The fusion bloacked the view of the sun, illuminating her outfit. She had a lemon-colored vest with a white sash ribbon around her waist.

Under the vest was a black leotard. A fading-out star was in the center of the vest and a hole to allow the fusion's version Sphene's gem to be seen.

She had skin-tight yellow pants and lemon socks with white ninja sandals. Sugilite could see a lemon-colored version of Pearl's on her forehead.

A black mask covered the bottom half of her face. Her hair was pale blond and had a pixie cut in the front.

In the back, her hair was similar to Pearl's but was more untamed. She stood slightly shorter than Sugilite but was slim like Opal.

She jumped down and landed on Steven's house, gracefully. She looked over the layout of the beach and where Steven and Greg were.

 **"ARE YOU DEAF?! WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!"** Sugilite cracked her knuckles and ran at the fusion.

She tripped Sugilite and smirked under her mask, "My name? Hm... My name is something different. Something fun. My name is **Lemon Quartz**!"

Sugilite stood up and growled, throwing her flail at Lemon. Lemon caught the weapon and threw it into the air.

"Will you unfuse?" Lemon asked as a last warning but only got a roar from Sugilite, "To know what is right but choose to ignore it, it is the act of a coward."

Sugilite tackled Lemon but the new fusion held her ground.

 **"SEE! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"** Sugilite snarled at Lemon's smirk.

"I'm not going to beat you. The sky is very beautiful today." Lemon looked up just in time to see Sugilite's flail slam into her head.

The force of the impact sent a shock wave through the city as Sugilite burst into smoke. When the smoke cleared, Amethyst and Garnet laid prone on the ground.

Lemon frowned and jumped into the air. She flew back into the ground, making a pillar of sand rise.

When the sand was gone, Sphene and Pearl stood in the center, hugging each other. They laughed before focusing back on Garnet and Amethyst.

"Sphene! Pearl! That was awesome! Lemon Quartz is so cool! What's her weapon?" Steven yelled while being carried by Greg.

Sphene blushed and nodded. Pearl went to talk to Garnet and Amethyst, strengthening their relationship.

"We don't know her weapon yet but we'll find out a clue when Sphene can access hers." Pearl smiled at Steven who appeared disappointed.

"Actually," Sphene scratched the back on her head, "I found out what my weapon was due to my clones. I had them working on it."

The Crystal Gems, Greg, Sadie, and Lars watched Sphene's gem glow before pulled out a bo staff. Steven's eyes grew into stars.

"Well then, I wonder what Lemon Quartz's gem weapon is?" Pearl frowned in thought.

* * *

 **Narutoverse - Konoha**

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya, having just given the mission report. Tsunade was not happy.

"How does someone of Naruto's... ability... disappear into the air... without a trace." Tsunade tried to process the information.

"Exactly how I said, Shino and Kiba tracked Naruto's scent to the Valley of End. We had Neji activate his Byakugan and find the trail of chakra the Kyuubi would have left. He said that the chakra spread out and dispersed into the air." Kakashi sighed.

"Maybe the Kyuubi had something to do with it. It was said that it could perform a technique so power it could send someone through dimensions." Jiraiya thought up a plan, "Kakashi. We have to find a way to connect our dimension with whatever one Sphene could be in."

Kakashi's eyes hardened with determination and in the first time in a while, he would put effort into his task, "Give me three years."

Tsunade nodded her head with a sigh, "Hurry Kakashi."

* * *

 **Stevenverse - Steven's House**

* * *

Sphene frowned as she summoned her Gem weapon again. It had been a day since the Sugilite incident and the discovery of Lemon Quartz and her staff.

She had no clue how to use it as she had no training in weapons except shuriken and kunai when she was a ninja. To her luck, Pearl walked out the temple and into the kitchen.

"We may have a small problem, Pearl." Sphene held her bo staff, looking at it strangely.

"You don't know how to use your weapon..." Pearl face palmed and told Sphene to follow.

Sphene blushed in embarrassment and stood on the Warp Pad. Pearl was about to activate it when the rest of the Gems entered the room.

"Would anyone like to watch Sphene train with her weapon?" Pearl smiled and held her hands together in front of her.

Steven raised his hand and Garnet followed silently. Everyone watched Amethyst go into the fridge and grab a carton of milk.

She looked over to see everyone still there and sighed. Amethyst walked onto the Warp Pad and swallowed the whole carton before they warped away.

* * *

 **I can't think of what their weapon will be. The hardest ones will be Pearl and Garnet cause I'm trying to not copy other gems weapons. I'll put my suggestions input you all leave a review with what you think I should be:**

 **Pearl and Sphene: Lemon Quartz - Shuriken (The bo staff can be the way the shuriken is straight; Pearl's spearheads can be the blades)**

 **Garnet and Sphene: Serpentine - Cane (Garnet's gauntlets can be the handle; bo staff is cane)**

 **Steven and Sphene: Grey Spinel - Pinwheel (Steven's shield is pinwheel; bo staff is handle)**

 **Amethyst and Sphene: Sillimanite - Barbed Wire Baseball Bat (Bo staff is baseball bat; Amethyst whip acts as wire)**

 **You can tell me your own thoughts.**


	4. Need More Trust

**Hey, guys! Keep PMing me about the Fusion names and weapons. Here are the suggestions so far. If you see one, vote on it.**

 **Sphene and Pearl: Already Set**

 **Shuriken**

 **Naginata**

 **Sphene and Garnet: Serpentine**

 **Cane**

 **Sphene and Amethyst: Sillimanite**

 **Barbed Wire Baseball Bat**

 **Fishing Rod**

 **Sphene and Steven: Gery Spinel**

 **Pinwheel**

 **Pizza Cutter**

 **Shovel**

 **Hoe**

 **I'm still waiting on names unless mine names are fine. This one is gonna be a little short. A little Garnet/Sphene time and Kakashi is busy doing research.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 4]**

* * *

 **Big Donut**

* * *

Sphene sat inside the Big Donut talking to Sadie about her body problems, or, Girl Talk. Inside, it was torture to her.

She was born a boy despite her appearance. Hearing Sadie talking about girl problems made her want to rip her ears out.

Just as Sphene was about to break, Steven ran into the store. He ran over to the soda machine and sprayed it in his mouth.

"Steven?!" Sphene jumped up and ran over to him, ignoring Lars's slip and fall.

"Yeah. Amethyst gave me Fire Salt. It was really hot." Steven showed his burnt tongue.

Sphene looked up to see Lars leave and frowned. She never had a job like this but she was sure you weren't supposed to just leave.

"Wait, I can't run this place by myself!" Sadie panicked while Steven tried helping with the puddle by throwing napkins on it.

"Sphene and I can help! This place has given me so many delicious donuts. It's time I gave back." Steven grinned with his signature star eyes.

"I'm not working here." Sphene frowned and walked out, leaving Sadie and Steven confused.

"Sorry, Sadie. She is a Gem from Outerspace." Steven threw the wet napkins away.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, let me show you the Employee Room." Sadie shrugged and walked with Steven into the back.

* * *

 **Steven's House**

* * *

Sphene walked into Steven's house to see Garnet standing on the Warp Pad. Garnet frowned as she saw Sphene but not Steven.

"Sphene, where is Steven?" Garnet placed her hands on her hips.

Sphene chuckled nervously and scratched the back on her head, "I know I'm supposed to have someone watching me but he was trying to _work_."

Garnet hummed in thought as she contemplated her options. Pearl was secretly organizing Amethyst's room.

Amethyst was using Fire Salt on some unfortunate soul and Steven - apparently - got a job.

"Where... is... Steven?" Garnet's glasses shined when she adjusted them.

" _Steven_ is at the Big Donut with Sadie." Sphene frowned at the mistrust they held for him.

It was slightly understandable, though. In Konoha, if you were a new ninja with a backstory like hers...

Let's just say it was a lengthy and more dangerous process. Sphene focused back on Garnet who seemed to have finished thinking.

Garnet pointed at her feet and Sphene walked over to her, "You're coming with me then."

Sphene stood in front of Garnet as she activated the Warp Pad. She glanced at Garnet who looked down at her.

* * *

 **Kindergarten**

* * *

Sphene and Garnet appeared inside the Kindergarten, though it was only known to one of them. As they walked through, Sphene moved from one hole to the other.

She moved back next to Garnet with the three-pointed stars in her eyes, "What is this place?"

"This place is called the Kindergarten. It is a place used to create gems for Homeworld's use to colonize Earth. This is where Rose found Amethyst. It's been shut down forever." Garnet adjusted her glasses.

Sphene frowned and looked at the holes in a whole new light. They were Gems used for evil, something she would never condemn.

"That's horrible." Sphene jumped when a roar cut through the silence.

"Get ready!" Garnet summoned her gauntlets as Sphene summoned her bo staff.

Their target jumped off out of the ground and released another roar. It looked like a mummy and a gem rested between its eyes.

"Garnet!" Sphene watched the Gem monster's wrapping hit Garnet into a wall. Sphene looked back in surprise and ran at the monster.

She spun the bo staff in her hands like she was trained and slid behind the monster. It turned around and shot wrapping at Sphene.

She blocked them with her staff before Garnet came in with a haymaker. The monster flew into a wall and Sphene threw bo staffs to pin it down.

It roared in anger and more wrapping flew around Sphene and Garnet. Sphene curled into a ball and Garnet watched as the wrapping began expanding.

Multiple clones of Sphene burst from the wrapping and began kicking and punching the Gem monster. It screeched in pain before six Sphene's jumped into the air.

They summoned their bo staffs and slammed them into the back of the monster. The ground developed webs cracks before the monster poofed, leaving the gem in its place.

"Garnet! Are you okay?" Sphene asked while holding the gem.

Garnet smiled softly as Sphene began describing what happened as if she wasn't there. Unknown to Sphene, she had bubbled the gem inside of an orange one.

"Sphene. Stop talking and press the bubble." Garnet snapped her finger to bring Sphene back.

Sphene did as told and pressed down on the top of the bubble sending it away. She smiled and turned to Garnet.

"Why do you bubble them?" Sphene began walking back to the Warp Pad with Garnet.

"Corrupted Gems are unstable and since we can't help them right now, we bubble them. They're in pain and we stop that suffering by utilizing the bubbles. It's safer." Garnet smiled and placed a hand on Sphene's head.

Sphene looked down to see them on the Warp Pad and frowned, "Well I want to save them all. No one should be in pain like that."

 _'Just like Steven and Rose.'_ Garnet activated the Warp Pad, _'but who is Naruto Uzumaki?'_


	5. Lapis Lazuli

**Uh, oh. How did Garnet know that name? What will happen with Sphene and the Crystal Gems?**

 **Sphene and Pearl:**

 **Shuriken  
**

 **Naginata**

 **Cross Staff**

 **Sphene and Amethyst:**

 **Barbed Wire Baseball Bat**

 **Fishing Rod**

 **Nun-chucks**

 **Sphene and Garnet:**

 **Cane**

 **Drumsticks**

 **Sphene and Steven:**

 **Pinwheel**

 **Pizza Cutter**

 **Shovel**

 **Hoe**

 **Lance**

 **Remember to keep on voting. Make Lemon Quartz the priority. You all will be seeing her soon.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 5]**

* * *

 **Steven's House**

* * *

Steven was talking on the phone to his friend Connie. Sphene laid on Steven's couch with Amethyst, both being sleep.

Sphene was actually half sleep as it was instilled into her to never fall into a full sleep. The act could cost Sphene her own life.

"Sphene. Did you have a school on your planet?" Steven stared at Sphene who gave a thumbs up, "She said, yes!"

 _'Steven really seems to like Connie. I want to meet her.'_ Sphene pouted and glared at the ceiling.

"Bye, Connie!" Steven jumped up and stuffed his phone in his pocket, "Sphene! I'll be back! Get Amethyst off the couch!"

Sphene looked over to see Amethyst shape-shift into Purple Puma. She groaned and rolled off the couch, moving in front of Amethyst.

"Move now or else." Sphene cracked her knuckles with a glare.

Amethyst rolled over to face away from Sphene and growled. Sphene lifted Amethyst off the couch and hurled her toward the temple door.

It open to her room and she landed on a pile of trash. She gave a thumbs up before closing the door.

Sphene rolled her eyes and plopped back down onto the couch. She wondered why Steven wanted Amethyst off the couch and what he went to get.

 _'I'll worry later.'_ Sphene closed her eyes and fell back into her half sleep.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

* * *

Sphene and Steven stared at the pile of school supplies in front of them. Pearl stretched as she placed the last piece down and turned to Steven.

"So, how do we begin our "school"?" Pearl looked at the pile.

"Ugh... I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?!" Steven stopped when Sphene placed a hand on his shoulder.

"School is a place you go to be taught things." Sphene smiled and looked at Pearl whose eyes grew.

"Teach! If only I knew _that's_ what you wanted to do?!" Pearl began performing some weird ritual before a mirror flew out her gem.

Sphene's eyes widen and he looked at his gem, _'So these things are like scrolls. Do I have to do that dance to do it, though?'_

She focused back on Pearl who dropped Steven on the ground, "It must finally be broken. What a shame."

Sphene noticed a cracked gem in the back of the mirror. It felt like it was calling to her.

 _'Help me.'_ Sphene jumped and looked around to see who said that.

Before she could get the mirror from Steven, he was already running out the door. She blinked and turned to Pearl who began to fix the pile of school supplies.

Steven would eventually come back with the mirror so it was fine. She would check the gem out when he got back.

* * *

 **That Night**

* * *

Steven burst into the house to see Garnet and Amethyst seated on the couch. Amethyst was laying upside looking at Pearl who had stacked the supplies in a symmetrical pile.

"Want to see something hilarious?" Amethyst took MC Bear-Bear and placed him on the pile.

Pearl's eyes widen and summoned her spear, stabbing the bear. She glared at Amethyst and put the bear with the rest of the objects she stabbed.

"You don't understand! Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same!" Pearl looked over the pile for anything asymmetrical.

"Where's Sphene?" Steven saw Garnet pretend to shoot behind him with her finger.

Steven turned around to get a full glare from Sphene. She placed her hand out for the mirror.

"Yeah!" The mirror laughed.

The Gems' eyes widened at the mirror showing intelligence. They tried to get the mirror from Steven but he wouldn't allow it.

"Steven. Don't make me have to take it from you." Garnet reached out for it slowly.

Steven gasped and turned away from Garnet, "It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?"

"Steven, it's just a mirror, a _tool_. _It_ can't want anything." Garnet moved closer as the mirror screamed louder.

Steven raised the mirror up slightly and saw Garnet's hand. His pupils shrunk in fear and anger.

"It wants to be with me!" Steven swiped his arms and accidentally slapped Garnet's glasses off.

He turned to run but was blocked by Sphene, "The mirror, now."

Steven panicked and summoned his shield, before slamming it into Sphene. She flew out the house into the sand below.

"That little boy is in big trouble." Garnet summoned another pair of glasses and ran out the house, "Fan out."

* * *

Sphene climbed out her hole and she was mad. Her eyes turned red and she looked over where Steven was hiding.

She could feel the build-up of energy as the ocean drew back around the area. Sphene crouched down and disappeared in a burst of speed.

* * *

Sphene appeared behind a blue gem with mirror-like eyes. She was yelling at the Crystal Gems while holding Garnet down with a water-arm.

"Steven. Sphene. Come with me." Lapis opened a path in the ocean.

Sphene sighed and looked between the Crystal Gems and Lapis. She took the blue Gem's hand and was lead in the ocean.

"Sphene!" The Crystal Gems ran to the shore but could only watch as Sphene's hair vanished into the blue.

* * *

 **Spheneverse - Kakashi's House - One-year Later**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he sat inside his house. It had been one year since he got the mission to find a way to reach Naruto.

He was getting nowhere at his current rate. He turned to see Jiraiya standing inside.

"Kakashi. I brought you some books on seals and tailed beast. This should help some." Jiraiya placed the books on his table.

Kakashi thanked him and watched him disappear. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and ended up falling out the chair.

Hitting the ground, Kakashi turned to see the picture of Team 7. It was taken on what Kakashi secretly thought of as the best day ever in a while.


	6. Come or Go

**Lemon Quartz**

 **Shuriken**

 **Naginata**

 **Cross Staff**

 **Double Blade**

 **Sphene and Amethyst**

 **Barbed Wire Baseball Bat**

 **Nunchucks**

 **Fishing Rod**

 **Sphene and Garnet**

 **Cane**

 **Drumsticks**

 **Dumbbells**

 **Mace**

 **Axe**

 **Sphene and Steven**

 **Pizza Cutter**

 **Hoe**

 **Shovel**

 **Pinwheel**

 **Lance**

 **Mace**

 **Chakram**

 **Keep on voting. You'll be told result by the end of the voting period.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 6]**

* * *

 **Middle of the Ocean**

* * *

Lapis held Sphene's small form as she walked on the water's surface. She had fallen asleep from all the stress.

Gazing into the night sky, Lapis looked at all the different lights before spotting the Homeworld star. She placed Sphene on her back and began drawing the ocean into a pillar.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Lapis stood on top of the pillar with Sphene who had finally awoken. At the bottom, the Crystal Gems, Greg, Connie, and Lion arrived at the tower of water.

She felt them walk up to the tower and turned angrily, "You shouldn't be here!"

"Lapis Lazuli, it's me, Steven!" He walked up to the tower.

Sphene's face formed in the water, "Please just go. Don't fight."

Lapis and Steven began arguing before Steven grew frustrated. He had a mission to do and that's what he would complete.

"We can't Sphene. We're not leaving. Not until you give us back our ocean!" Steven yelled back while slamming his hands on the tower.

"I said," A water copy of Steven grabbed Steven by his shirt before punching him back, "leave me alone!"

Water clones of the Crystal Gems stepped out behind Water Steven. Garnet caught Steven and placed him behind them.

Lapis glared and gave the order, "Destroy them."

* * *

Sphene's eyes widened and she grabbed Lapis's arm. She glared at her but Lapis stanched her arm away.

"Stop trying to protect them. Either you're with them or me." Lapis glared at Sphene.

She dropped her head in thought, but she didn't know what to do. Sphene looked over the edge of the Tower to see the Gems fighting their doubles.

She grabbed her head in frustration. Why was she always put in a situation like this?!

"Lapis... I-" She was cut off when she saw Steven rise out the floor of the tower. _'Steven.'_

"Lapis?" Steven pushed his head out of the water bubble Lapis held around him.

"What are you doing here, Steven?" Sphene asked getting a surprised look from Steven

"What? I- no! What are the both of you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is crazy. Can't we work this out? We gems should be friends."

"Don't you know anything, Steven? Your friends, they don't really care about other gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place. I just wanna go home." Lapis looked up at the Homeworld Star with yearning eyes.

Steven looked down, "I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home."

"I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough," Lapis dropped to her knees, "This is never going to work."

Sphene watched as Steven licked her hand and slam it on Lapis's gem. The crack healed before water-wings formed from it.

Lapis turned around to show her real eyes instead of the mirror ones. She turned to Sphene and looked down with saddened eyes.

"Bye." Lapis burst of the tower and began flying into space.

With Lapis's connection to the tower gone, it began to shake and fall apart. As both Sphene and Steven were falling, they reached each other.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want someone else to be alone." Sphene looked away with tears in her eyes.

Steven smiled before he turned to see Lion and Connie appear through a portal.

"Take my hand!" Connie screamed and reached out for Steven.

They grabbed each other's hands and Steven was pulled onto Lion's back. They turned to Sphene but were too late as Lion already went through his portal.

* * *

Steven and Connie appeared on Lion's back through his portal as the water was beginning to crash into the ground.

He looked through the blocks of water to see Sphene with her eyes closed, "Sphene!"

"Steven," Garnet held the half-gem, "I'm sorry."

Just before they were drowned by the tower, Steven formed a bubbled around them. Sphene fell into the water and could only watch as the group drove away.

 _'This is all my fault. If I had just... died.'_ Sphene reached out for them before descending into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

 **Crystal Gems**

* * *

The group drove onto the beach before Steven released the bubble. The van dropped to the ground and looked in horrible shape.

As the citizens of Beach City cheered for Steven, Garnet and Pearl talked about Lapis getting off the planet. Steven smiled at the thought of seeing Lapis again.

"What about Sphene? Where do you think she is?" Pearl asked and looked at their leader for answers.

"Who knows? All we can do is hope to find her... not for us... For Steven." Garnet smiled slightly as she watched Steven being carried by his friends.

* * *

 **Narutoverse** **\- One-year left**

* * *

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he might have come up with a plan to save Naruto. He had discovered that he had unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Along with it, came a jutsu that could distort space and time, Kamui. He may be able to reach Naruto through this jutsu, but first, he'd have to last longer than 3 minutes.

It was incredibly taxing on his body and chakra. He didn't need it to enter the dimension as Tsunade could provide her chakra but the trip back is the problem.

 _'Don't worry, Naruto. I'm coming. I have one more year left and I'll be dead before I would quit on a comrade!'_ Kakashi thought before turning to the training post, "Kamui!"

* * *

 **Burning Room  
**

* * *

Garnet sat inside the Burning Room meditating as she used her future vision to find out any possible problems to come. She looked through each of the paths that existed.

One path - in particular - showed them finding Sphene in the near future. Garnet smiled in relief before the vision changed into a boy with the appearance of Sphene.

* * *

 **Future Vision** **\- Garnet's POV**

* * *

 _I stood up from the meditation room having heard the battle cry of Pearl. The proper gem wasn't known for just screaming about, that was Amethyst's job._

 _Rushing out the temple and Cutie Pie's house, I saw Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl standing with weapons drawn. I jumped over to them with my gauntlets already summoned._

 _"Gems, what's going on!?" Garnet glanced over to her team while keeping her third eye trained on their opponent._

 _The boy - with Sphene's appearance - looked up at Garnet to show slitted red eyes. He grinned showing sharp teeth and raised his hand._

 _The gems watched as his clawed fingers held Sphene's gem. Pearl gasped as Garnet's and Amethyst's eyes widened._

 _Steven closed his eyes and turned away, ducking behind his shield. Garnet stepped forward and ordered the boy to release the gem he held._

 _The boy grinned and red energy flowed from his hands turning the gem into nothing but dust. The Gems' eyes widened at them witnessing the murder of their friend._

 _"Sphene!" Garnet screamed in anger and rushed at the boy._

 _He threw her another grin and caught the gauntlet before blasting her back with a pillar of the red energy. He backed into the ocean and placed his hand in the sky._

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be back for you later. Steven... I'll have you for last." Naruto licked his lips before bursting into that red energy._

 _With the threat gone, Steven rushed over to where Sphene's gem dust was. He spit on it as much as he could but nothing happened._

 _Sphene was gone._


	7. SteveNaruto

**After the next update, I'll be finalizing the weapons. To be fair, I'll place all the weapons in one of those random selectors.**

 **Let's continue the story.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 7]**

* * *

 **Steven's House**

* * *

Garnet stood inside the kitchen with the rest of the Crystal Gems when Steven walked through the door.

"Hey, Garnet. Hey, Amethyst. Hey, Pearl. What's going on?" Steven smiled and ran over to the counter, climbing into the stool.

"Well, Garnet is going to search the ocean for Sphene," Pearl said after placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

* * *

 **The Ocean**

* * *

 _'Why did you let me come with you so easily?'_

 _'Because... There was a feeling that you would understand.'_

 _'Understand what?'_

 _'What it feels like to be betrayed.'_

Sphene opened her eyes as she laid inside an underwater cave while recalling how she got where she was. It all happened too fast and now it felt like her ninja life all over again.

 _'Lapis Lazuli... Steven... I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot,"_ Sphene started laughing to herself, _'I fight and preach about those who betray their friends but I end up doing it myself.'_

She worried what the Gems would think of her now, especially Steven. The look on his face when she walked away with Lapis had killed her.

It was the same look Sakura had given her when she went after Sasuke as Naruto. The look of 'I'll miss you because I'll probably never see you again.'

Both then and now, it hurt at the thought of losing her friends. She had easily given up everything back in Konoha and she was disgusted.

How she just threw aside her other life to escape into her own happiness. She didn't even consider how everyone back home may have felt.

She wondered to herself every day after that where she considered home. Sphene never realized all it took was a bubble to tell her what she felt home was.

Sitting up with a grunt, she looked around and sighed, _'Maybe I should just retreat back into my gem.'_

Sphene stood up on shaky legs and walked over to some sharp rocks. She narrowed her eyes while summoning a Rasengan.

She slammed the Rasengan into the rocks, sending both them and water back. Picking up a sharp piece, Sphene held it to her stomach.

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

Garnet and Steven stood on the shore facing each other. Steven wanted to join Garnet by using his bubble.

Despite his attempt, Garnet stayed consistent and said 'no.' Steven dropped his head as Garnet squatted to where they were eye level.

"Steven... I know you miss Sphene. We all do, but putting yourself in danger isn't something you should do. We will find her, trust me." Garnet rubbed Steven's cheek with her thumb before turning to face the ocean.

"Thanks, Garnet." Steven wiped away any tears that threatened to form.

The leader of the Gems gave him a thumbs up before walking into the ocean, _'We will get him back... Especially before Naruto gets her.'_

Garnet walked into the water in the direction the Gems went when they were going after Lapis. She wouldn't stop searching till she found Sphene.

* * *

 **Narutoverse - Hokage's Office**

* * *

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he had found a way to reach Naruto. He had just finished explaining the plan to his Hokage.

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you can use Kamui to open the dimension Naruto is in by using his headband and the traitor's headband. I use my chakra in order to strengthen the portal and you can use your dogs to find him in wherever he is." Tsunade restated the plan with hope evident in her eyes and voice.

"Hai," Kakashi said and received a nod from Tsunade.

The Hokage moved from behind her desk as Kakashi activated his Mangekyou. Aiming at the wall, he activated his justu and the wall began to swirl while a hole appeared in the middle.

Grabbing his students' headbands, Kakashi and Tsunade watched the portal change colors. Tsunade placed her hands on Kakashi's back and sent her chakra throughout his body while also replenishing his.

"Go!" Tsunade ordered before Kakashi jumped through.

* * *

 **Valley of End**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki." A voice called out at the sudden feel of his energy, "Three years... now I can find and kill you... Father."

Red and black chakra from the Kyuubi and Curse Mark merged into a dark entity before disappearing as fast as it came.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

* * *

Tsunade smiled in pure joy at the prospect of getting her surrogate grandson back. The portal began closing but not before Tsunade felt a presence in the room.

It moved quickly and she was unable to catch it. All Tsunade could do was watch it enter the portal before it closes.

"What was that?" Tsunade stared wide-eyed, "Please be safe. Kakashi... find my grandson."

* * *

 **Steven Universe - Empire City**

* * *

Kakashi flew out the portal which just happened to be in the sky. He rocketed through a building probably four times taller than the Hokage's Office.

Flipping in mid-air, Kakashi landed on one of the smaller building and walked down before turning into an alleyway. He flashed through hand seals and slammed his hands on the floor.

Multiple dogs appeared in a plume of smoke from turning to Kakashi. The jounin held both headbands to the dogs before they disappeared from their position.

Unknown to Kakashi, the dark entity had come through the portal too. It had fallen straight to the ground and growled.

"Chakra doesn't exist here. I need to create a body." The entity shook as skin began to form on its body.

Once finished, the entity looked at his work. He grinned and moved his body to become adjust.

"Father... I'm wearing your face." He whispered before disappearing.

The race begins. Kakashi and his nin-dogs finding Naruto versus the son of Naruto and Sasuke, who is wearing Naruto's face in search of Naruto to kill him.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone... This one is shorter than the rest. The next chapter with be the last chance to vote before I do the random selector. If you have any more weapon ideas, please tell me.  
**


	8. Finders Keepers

**Hey, everyone. Remember this is your last chance to suggest any more weapons for Sphene's fusions with the Crystal Gems.**

 **OMG... I got my first hate review! They were talking about the dark entity of Sasuke and Naruto's chakra. XD**

 **Another thing is I have a lot of review about people being confused. Please tell me what you're confused about so I can either clarify in a message or explain in the story. Garnet's vision really confused you guys which achieved its task!**

 **Anyway, to the story.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 8]**

* * *

 **Empire City**

* * *

Kakashi sat quietly in the corner of a library as he read books about different languages. He had realized that some of the natives in this dimension didn't speak his.

He was thrown into a library and left there to read. Using his Sharingan - which he discovered wasn't chakra taxing - Kakashi read about every language and how to read, speak, and write them.

He discovered the language he spoke was Japanese and there were countries that spoke the language. Right now, he was on the continent of North America and people there spoke primarily English.

A lady wearing a large sweater and thick glasses walked over to Kakashi catching his attention, "Excuse me, sir. The library is closing."

"Are there any cities around here that are... secluded?" Kakashi said, thinking Naruto would go to a place where he could hide away from people.

"Well, there is Ocean Town but... well you don't want to go there. You're in Empire City but that's overpopulated." The librarian listed cities off the top of her head, "Jersey City is really populated, polluted, and everyone basically hates everyone. So last is Beach City, which seems to only have about 30 people more or less."

Kakashi nodded and walked out the library before entering an abandoned building through the skylight. The building was scheduled for demolition in a week but Kakashi planned to be gone before then.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm coming..." Kakashi laid on the floor and stared at the lights from other buildings, "Next stop: Beach City."

* * *

 **Beach - Two weeks later**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Garnet first started searching for Sphene and she had no luck. It seemed like whatever trail she picked up would turn cold.

If she unfused then it would be easier to find Sphene. Sapphire could use her future vision to pinpoint where the lost gem would appear.

But, that wasn't happening. Garnet would find Sphene as Garnet, not Sapphire and Ruby, maybe.

To add to her troubles, she had just developed another problem. The Gems had just received a video message from Lapis about Homeworld.

Right now, Amethyst and Pearl stood on the shoreline facing their leader.

"What's going on Garnet?" Pearl asked due to the fact the Garnet asked Greg to keep Steven busy.

"Yeah! How come Steven couldn't join us?" Amethyst questioned, getting a nod from Pearl in agreement.

Before Garnet spoke, Pearl and Amethyst were blinded by a bright light. When the light died down, Ruby and Sapphire stood holding hands.

"Sapphire wants to search the Ocean for Sphene. I'm going with her." Ruby explained before being cut off by Amethyst.

"Why not just go together as Garnet?"

"I agree with Amethyst. Wouldn't it be safer for you two to go as a fusion?"

"No... In order to find Sphene, we need a direct single path in my future vision. With my passiveness and Ruby's brashness, it creates too many futures." Sapphire ended the conversation on that note and - along with Ruby - walked into the ocean.

* * *

"Pearl!" Steven yelled as he ran down the slope of sand that led to the stairs of his house.

"Hm? What's the matter, Steven?" Pearl caught the young half-gem before he tripped over his own feet.

"Where's Garnet? We were supposed to watch Crying Breakfast Friends together! This episode is about Spoon and Avacado only having one bagel to share!" Steven told one of his mother-figures before tears formed in his eyes when he began talking about his cartoon show.

"Oh, um..." Pearl looked around for a way to escape answering the question when she saw Amethyst walking past them, "Amethyst!"

"Yo!" Amethyst jumped and hid something behind her back.

Pearl forgot about Steven's predicament and narrowed her eyes at her teammate. Steven became intrigued as well and forgot his own problem.

"What's that behind you back?" The pale gem enquired while trying to peer over the purple gem's shoulder.

* * *

 **Ocean**

* * *

It had been an hour since Ruby and Sapphire walked off the beach into the ocean. They were slightly uncomfortable being separated but they wanted Sphene back.

Sapphire smiled to herself as she used her future vision to locate Sphene. Without the multiple futures, it was much easier to pinpoint Sphene.

While Sapphire stayed preoccupied with her visions, Ruby looked around under the ocean. She spotted the glimpse of something shining on the ground.

Separating from her blue lover momentarily, Ruby walked toward the shining object. Ruby realized that the object was, in fact, Sphene's gem.

She had spotted it through the hole of an underwater cave. Ruby turned to call Sapphire but panicked when there was no gem to call.

"Sapphire! Sapphire!" Ruby ran around on the ocean floor as she searched for her one and only.

Tears began to leak from Ruby's eyes as it seemed the Sapphire was getting further every second. Just as Ruby was going to die from panic, she heard a distant scream for her.

"Sapphire!" Ruby gasped and was gone, running back up to the opening of the cave.

Inside, Ruby could see Sapphire holding Sphene's gem while holding up an ice wall. She could see the tall figure behind it but that wasn't important.

She summoned her gauntlet and slammed it on the rocks, breaking a space big enough to swim through. Ruby and Sapphire stood facing each other.

"Sapphire! I was so scared! I thought I lost you! I thou-" Sapphire placed a finger on Ruby's lips to silence her.

"Ruby. We found Sphene but so did Naruto. He is behind the wall now." Sapphire panicked and held Sphene's gem tighter.

"Well then... Let's give him a surprise." Ruby smirked and hugged Sapphire.

* * *

 **Ocean - An hour earlier**

* * *

Naruto grinned as he had located his father's location at the location of an underwater location in Beach City. He was so close to killing the Uzumaki, he could almost taste it.

All that was left was to find his father and kill him.

"Daddy dear, where are you?" Naruto whispered to himself and he swam deeper into the depths.

"Sapphire! Sapphire!" Naruto turned in surprise to see a small red person swimming away from where Naruto's energy was coming from.

 _'Interesting.'_ Naruto thought before looking to see who he presumed to be Sapphire enter through the mouth of the cave.

Naruto followed before he saw the blue girl pick up a gem that Naruto's energy radiated from.

"Give him here. It's his time." Naruto growled and bared his teeth as he walked forward.

"Ruby!" Sapphire yelled and creating a wall of ice separating him from his target.

"No!" Naruto screamed in anger and began attacking the wall.

* * *

As Naruto assaulted the wall, a bright light illuminated behind it. The light died down before a gauntlet flew through the wall.

It slammed into Naruto's face and sent him hurtling through the rocks and sand. He looked up to see a woman with a box haircut instead of the red and blue girls.

"Don't even think about touching her or you'll deal with me," Garnet ordered while summoning her shades and walking away.

"You think you can stop me! I'll come for you and him and everyone you love! I'll kill you all! And when I'm done, I'll-"

"You talk too much." Garnet sighed and aimed a gauntlet at Naruto before shooting it.

It soared through the water and hit Naruto directly in the stomach. The result was an explosion of sand while on the surface a small pillar of water rose and fell back into the ocean.

"You ain't gonna' hurt my family." Garnet scuffed and walked off to go meet up with the team.

 _'If you could only understand, what I really am?'_ Naruto smirked and swam off.

Despite him being made of energy, inside a human body caused a lot of problems. Especially pain.


	9. White Hair? Red Eye?

**(corbinskydragon1- I took your review to heart and you inspired some ideas that I could add. I thank you.)**

 **Pearl and Sphene: Lemon Quartz - Double-ended Sword**

 **Garnet and Sphene: Serpentine - Sai**

 **Amethyst and Sphene: Sillimanite - Nunchucks**

 **Steven and Sphene: Gray Spinel - Hand Fans**

 **Now you have the names and the weapons. Enjoy the story**

* * *

 **[Chapter 9]**

* * *

 **Greg's Van**

* * *

The Gems stood around Greg's van as Steven sat inside the back with Sphene's gem. He smiled as he looked at his reflection in the gem.

'We got you back Sphene. You're home." Steven whispered and looked out the back window to see the Gems talking about something.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You had a vision about a boy with red energy destroying Sphene? Is that why you went after her so consistently?" Pearl asked, slightly disappointed that Garnet kept information like this away from the team.

"Why didn't you say anything before!?" Amethyst yelled while showing her anger more profoundly.

"Calm down Ameth-" Pearl tried to calm the passionate gem before Garnet interrupted her.

"I was... scared. I was scared for us. I was scared for Steven. I was scared for Sphene. I watched her die. Someone who could take a hit and keep going. You all remember when we first met Peridot. She hit her with a ball of energy and Sphene was back up with minimum scratches. To see someone so resilient being crush like nothing..." Garnet removed her glasses showing her teammates the honest emotions in her eyes.

Amethyst look over at the door separating them from their view of Sphene. She knew that Garnet was just trying to protect them.

They stood in silence before Steven burst out the back. He pointed to where Sphene's gem glowed.

With bated breaths, the Gems watched as light erupted from the orange gem before taking a human's shape. The light died down revealing Sphene dressed differently.

Sphene wore an orange tailed equestrian suit. Her ponytail extended moving from her back to her knees.

She stumbled slightly and looked around, expecting to see water. Instead, she got the site of Greg's car wash.

"What the..." Sphene said to herself before noticing the four people staring at her.

"Sphene!" Steven and Amethyst yelled in joy and tackled her into a hug.

Pearl smiled and ran over, hugging Sphene tightly. The three released the newly found gem from their embrace.

"Sphene," Garnet said with her arms crossed.

Sphene walked over and stood in front of Garnet. She had just realized she reached the bottom of Garnet's waist.

"Garnet..." Sphene looked away to avoid seeing the disappointment she was so used to.

"Who is Naruto Uzumaki?" Garnet watched Sphene's nervous movements.

"Wha..." Sphene swallowed the lump in her throat, "I am... I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

 **Big Donut**

* * *

Sadie and Lars stood behind the counter when Kakashi walked into the restaurant. He looked around the store before walking up to the two teens.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to the Big Donut. You seem new to this town so here is a menu." Sadie smiled and nudged Lars who sighed.

"Where are you from, cyclops grandpa?" Lars snickered at his insult.

Kakashi stared at Lars making him unnerved. The teen began to shift under the ninja's gaze.

On the other hand, Kakashi opened his eye revealing his Sharingan. He placed Lars in a genjutsu getting his memories.

Sadie watched Lars stiffen before dropping on the counter. Her eyes widened and she rushed to check on her friend.

Kakashi sorted through his memories before noticing five people that caught his interest. Those five formed the Crystal Gems as the youngest and more human looking one yelled about.

Out of those five, Sphene stood out the most to him. She reminded Kakashi of Naruto's sexy jutsu.

Kakashi's eye widened in realization before moving in the direction where the Gems stayed. Unknown, Kakashi and his target were headed toward each other.

* * *

 **Steven and Sphene**

* * *

Steven's eyebrows were furrowed and an expression of worry on his face. He had just received news from Sadie about a man walking into their store and after showing Lars his red eye, the teen passed out.

Being the fastest due to her being raised as a ninja, Sphene put Steven on her back and ran toward the store. She told Garnet that she would explain later.

* * *

The two arrived at the Big Donut, surprising Sadie. They rushed into the store and she explained what happened clearer.

"What did this man look like?" Sphene asked as Steven checked over Lars.

"He had silver hair pointed to one side. Um... Lars called him a cyclops and he had a headband with a weird symbol over his red eye. He left towards Steven's house." Sadie recalled what their suspect looked like.

Sphene's eyes widened and she summoned her staff. It shrunk in size before she began to carve a symbol into the counter.

"Is that it?" Sphene asked Sadie after drawing the Konoha symbol.

"Yeah! You could have used the marker board on the wall instead of carving into the counter." Sadie said while Sphene ran out the store towards Steven's house, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

 **Kakashi**

* * *

The gray-haired jounin walked up the stairs that led to a house. He was amazed that a large stone lady was carved into the back of the house.

Reaching the top, he knocked on the door but didn't receive an answer. That was until a staff embedded itself into his back.

Kakashi was replaced with a log before appearing on top of the house. He looked around for who threw the staff but saw the weapon burst into nothing.

"Kakashi!" Sphene bounded around the corner with another staff summoned.

"You?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and kicked away another thrown staff.

Sphene smirked and moved her wrist, sending the staff flying back to Kakashi. The ninja flipped over it and blew a fireball, destroying the staff.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Kakashi drew a kunai to block another staff.

"Why are you here, Kakashi!? Can't you all just leave me alone!?" Sphene screamed and created multiple clones while tears flowed from her eyes.


	10. Kakashi is Here

**Kakashi found Sphene but I don't think he's welcomed. She seems to want to erase him from the Earth. See what happens next. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 10]**

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

Sphene surrounded Kakashi with her clones, each wielding a staff. The jounin raised his headband and opened his eye, revealing the Sharingan.

"Please don't do this Naruto." Kakashi eyed his student.

"My name is Sphene!" She replied back in anger and jumped at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised his hand to catch the staff, as predicted by his Sharingan. Sphene wasn't going to have herself predicted so easily.

She stopped just before she hit Kakashi and raised her leg. When Kakashi followed the movement, Sphene jabbed him in the stomach.

He stumbled back before raising his arms to block a back fist. Sphene smirked and flicked her wrist, hitting Kakashi in the back of his head with the staff.

Kakashi grabbed his head and jumped away but was hit back into the center. He turned to see Sphene's clones still surrounding them.

This wasn't going as he hoped. He had just expected to be hugged by his student and they travel back home.

Naruto or Sphene or whatever her name was now just wasn't having it. Kakashi looked into Sphene's eyes with sadness.

"Nar- Sphene... Why? What about Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

Sphene looked away from her teacher's eyes.

"What about Lady Tsunade?"

She bit her lip and tried to contain the ocean of tears, "Stop."

"What about Team 7?"

Sphene's staff disappeared as her clone began bursting into smoke.

"What about... Sasuke?" Kakashi finished but instantly regretted it.

All sad emotions that were affecting Sphene washed away at the mention of that name. The name of the boy who killed Naruto Uzumaki and caused him to lose everything.

"Keep that traitor's name out my ear! The Naruto you knew had died in the Valley of End and won't come back." Sphene summoned two staffs as her hair became unruly.

 _'Then, I'm sorry for what comes next. I apologize Lady Tsunade...'_ Kakashi covered his Sharingan to keep from recording the next moments.

* * *

 **Narutoverse Flashback - Hokage's Office - One year before Kakashi left**

* * *

 _Tsunade and Kakashi weren't happy in the slightest. They weren't happy due to a certain elderly shadow, Danzo._

 _He had barged into Tsunade's office and demanded to be explained the situation involving Naruto. Tsunade was reframing from causing more damages to her office._

 _"Danzo! You are not allowed inside this office at this time." Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk._

 _"Tsunade! You cannot send Kakashi to retrieve our jinchuriki! Let one of my ANBU go instead." Danzo yelled at the Hokage._

 _Tsunade narrowed her eyes and shot up from her seat, "You will address me accordingly or I will punch you so hard you will travel to the dimension yourself."_

 _"My apologies. Hokage-sama, under the third act of the Shinobi Laws: Those who have abandoned or left their village will be found and charged with treason and will become a K.O.S.." Danzo smirked before quickly turning his face neutral again._

 _Tsunade glared at the elder ninja but slumped into her seat. Danzo was right and being Hokage meant putting the village ahead of individuals._

 _"Kakashi... When you find a way to reach Naruto and if he doesn't come back willingly..." Tsunade almost choked as the next words left her mouth, "Kill him."_

* * *

 **Stevenverse - Beach**

* * *

Lightning sparked from Kakashi's hand before surrounding it completely. This was Raikiri, the advanced version of the Chidori.

Sphene began spinning the staff in front of her in the form of a fan. Kakashi grunted by the gust of wind before he began powering through it.

He looked to see his Raikiri lessened the power due to the wind weakening the lightning. He reached Sphene and thrust it through Sphene's gem.

Or would have had Steven not dropped down in front of Sphene with his shield. His Raikiri's lightning sprayed around the shield, shooting everywhere.

Steven lowered his shield before Sphene kicked Kakashi into the sand. She pulled her old jacket out of her gem and threw it on Kakashi.

"Take that to them and tell them I'm dead." Sphene watched Kakashi nod.

Just before the jounin left, Sphene grabbed his hand. He turned before being caught into a hug.

While they embraced each other, Sphene slipped a note into Kakashi's hand. He took it and used Kamui to leave the dimension.

Steven's eyes turned to stars as he ran over to Sphene, "Who was that!?"

"My old teacher," Sphene whispered and sighed at the explanation coming up.

* * *

 **Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stared emotionless at a dead animal on the ground. Life was so strange.

It followed the endless cycle of birth, survive, death. There was nothing that could resist that.

Nothing except Gems. The Crystal Gems.

But Naruto would fix that. He had something big planned.

It would take care of his problem and then he could move to the other. Or maybe the other way around.

"Sasuke Uchiha... I'm coming for you first." Naruto spoke out loud before raising his hand.

A thin stream of the red energy flowed out Naruto's palm and began moving in a spiral. It began to increase speed before a bright light flashed and Naruto was gone.

* * *

 **Crystal Gems**

* * *

It was time. Time for Sphene to reveal everything about her to her team.

"My name is... was not originally Sphene. I came from another dimension. A dimension of ninja that fought for their villages and doing missions. We could use the elements at our will for our attacks. My village was Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was born as a jinchuuriki which meant I held a massive amount of chakra, or energy, in the form of a Nine-Tailed Fox. It had caused destruction to my village so my village leader sealed in inside me when I was born. I was subjected to scorn and hate since I was young due to this fact. But I powered through, I made friends. Friends that had my back and I joined a team. We were like a family for a while before one of my teammates ran away for power. I chased after him and tried to convince him to stay but he killed me instead. Before I died, the fox sent me here with my gem but I was able to keep the abilities I learned."

Sphene kept her head down to avoid glares from her once friends. As she turned to leave, Sphene felt a tight grip on her arm.

"Sphene... No matter what, we will always love you."

"Yeah man! You're like my favorite gem after Steven and Garnet... Sorry, P."

"It's fine, but Garnet is right. We love you."

Sphene felt the tickling from her tears as they ran down her face. Steven hugged her before the rest of the Gems joined in.

 _"I'm home... I will fight for the world that I came to. This is where I'm loved for who I am."_


	11. We Fight Together

**How did you guys like that chapter? Hopefully, you like this too. I can give you a hint too. Hint: It's coming.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 11]**

* * *

 **Big Donut**

* * *

Sphene sat at a table inside the Big Donut with Sadie and Lars. As they were talking, the windows suddenly shattered after a large explosion sounded.

"What was that!?" Lars screamed in panic while hugging Sadie.

"Lars!" Sadie squealed and struggled to push the teen off her.

Sphene stood up silently and disappeared from her position. Sadie and Lars looked to see her running back toward Steven's house.

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

Sphene arrived just in time to see a beam of light be blocked by a large green hand. Her eyes narrowed before moving next to the Crystal Gems.

"What is that?" Sphene asked and glanced at Garnet.

"Peridot." She responded back as Greg and Pearl began packing Steven's items in the van.

As the Gems went to talk to Steven, Sphene drew her staff from her gem. Creating four clones, they surrounded her while forming a larger version of the Rasengan.

Together they burst off the sand and flew at the hand with one of Sphene's clones on each side. They began to spin like a drill before they were concealed by the wind from the spinning.

The green hand moved into a fist as Sphene and her clones slammed into it before it changed, flicking her into the sand. She groaned as the Gems ran over to her to check if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Where's Steven?" Sphene asked as she climbed out the hole left behind.

"He's gone. Now, we send them back where they came from!" Garnet ordered before ordering Amethyst and Pearl to form Opal.

"Ready...," Opal pulled back her bowstring before an energy arrow formed, "Fire."

The fusion released the string, shooting the arrow at the hand. The hand continued its descent undisturbed by the fusion's attack when Steven came up from behind them.

"Hey, guys!" Steven called out causing the fusion to become unstable as Pearl and Amethyst were thrown apart and to the ground.

"Stay behind us!" Sphene ordered as the gems summoned their weapons while Steven hid behind Garnet.

The hand landed on the shore of the beach as a green ball appeared from the palm of the hand and rolled down on of the fingers. Reaching the end, the finger dropped as three gems came from inside the ball.

Peridot walked forward and looked at the Gems, "That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines."

"This is it?" A large gem stepped forward and glared at the Gems.

"Jasper! They're interfering with my work!" Peridot pointed at the Gems angrily to further emphasize her point.

Jasper steps forward with a sigh, "Looks like another waste of my time... Hey, get over here."

She reached behind her and pulled Lapis out by her arm but Lapis pulls herself free. She looks at Steven and Sphene before looking down.

"This is their base?" Jasper sneered, having expected something more spectacular.

"You need to leave this place immediately!" Garnet ordered.

"Yeah, step off!" Amethyst growled, wanting to start the fight.

"This is _not_ a Gem-controlled planet!" Pearl yelled despite the fear seen in her eyes.

"..." Sphene remained silent as she silently waited for the right moment.

"And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!" Jasper said with a sinister grin.

Steven groaned at what the Homeworld Gem said and moved back. The Gems narrowed their eyes and shifted, prepared for a battle if one ensued.

"But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl. A puny overcooked runt. This shameless display. And that... Is that a Sphene!? You never said anything about a Sphene being here!" Jasper's eyes grew wide and took a step back.

The Gems turned to Sphene who shrugged her shoulders and looked at her gem. What so important about her gem that it changed the mode of the battle.

"Blast them!" Jasper ordered Peridot who opened up a screen and pressed a circle.

The hand turned to appear as if it was pointing at the Gems before energy formed at the finger tip. The Gems turned to face Sphene and Steven with urgency.

"Get out of here!" Garnet yelled at Sphene and Steven.

"I'm not leaving you. You're my family and I'm a Crystal Gem too!" Steven objected to running away if it meant leaving his family in danger.

"Just run!" Pearl screamed at them.

"You didn't leave me behind! I won't leave you behind either! We stay and fight together!" Sphene yelled, getting a nod from everyone.

Steven and Sphene nodded to each other and ran in front of the gems, while their gems glowed brightly.

The energy fired on the Gems and sent dust everywhere. The Homeworld Gems looked as the dust cleared and saw a brand new person facing them.

This new person had two arms and two eyes. They wore a peach short sleeved dress shirt with a star hole around Steven's and Sphene's gems. They wore jean folded upward to the knees and peach ninja sandals.

They had hair like Rose with Steven's texture and Sphene's color. They raised their hand and tapped their face before a Cookie Cat mask formed.

Lastly, they stood slightly taller than Garnet's height with a figure similar to Amethyst. They flew into the ground before popping back up with a pose.

They were holding Steven's shield causing Jasper to gasp, "Grey Spinel has entered the battle."

"Rose's shield. They fused!" Jasper yelled before ordering Peridot to do a widespread attack.

She swiped on finger across her panel, causing the hand to fire an energy beam across the sand. This separated the Gems from the fusion.

"Yellow Diamond... no, White Diamond needs to see that _abomination_ ," Jasper said making Lapis and Peridot gasp in fear.

Spinel grinned as they summoned their staff and slammed it into the sand. Summoning their shield next, Spinel drove the stick through the middle of it and split the defensive weapon in half.

They merged together and formed two hand fans. Spinel stuck out their tongue and crouched on the ground.

Garnet moved next to them and nodded before Peridot fired another blast. Spinel swiped their hand, sending a wave of energy at the blast.

They clashed with each other before canceling each other out. They chuckled to themselves and waited for another attack.

"Peridot, Firing Barrage!" Jasper yelled and watched her work.

Garnet moved behind Spinel and they placed the two fans together before increasing the size to cover the entire temple.

Dust surrounded everything before Spinel turned to see Garnet be broken apart by a Gem Destabilizer. This caused them to defuse before Jasper grabbed Steven by his shirt.

"Let him go, Jasper!" Sphene yelled but was met with another barrage of energy.

"Sphene!" Steven yelled before being knockout by Jasper.

Jasper handed the Garnet's gems and Steven to Peridot before she moved to where Sphene's gem laid. Jasper picked up Sphene's gem and stared at her reflection in the gem.

"You are in an authority above the Diamonds but you chose to betray it all, for what? Failures. Maybe you aren't as good as they said." Jasper said and walked with Peridot and Lapis - who held Amethyst and Pearl captive in water spheres - back onto the ship.


	12. History and Escape

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I see some people are excited or at least wants to know more about Sphene's roll in the Diamond's conquest.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 12]**

* * *

 **Gem Warship**

* * *

Steven jumped awake upon remembering about Garnet and Sphene. He looked around his cell to see a wall of yellow energy.

He moved his hand to touch the wall of yellow. "Ew..." Steven chuckled to himself as he watched yellow currents run up his arm, "Cool!"

After he gets out the cell, Steven shivered before looking around, "I'm out! Woohoo! Okay, where is everybody?"

The half-gem ran through the halls of the ship before coming across a cell with a red gem inside, hair similar to Garnet. He walked up to the cell and made himself known to the captive gem.

* * *

 **High Authorization Cell**

* * *

Jasper stared at the gem she would have given her life for in disgust. She had always thought Sphenes were just an ancient legend.

She was thought about how the last Sphene had to be shattered mysteriously during the meetings with his Diamonds. It was said that the last Sphene was actually against the Diamonds conquest.

"You were too soft, yet were above the Diamonds. How?" Jasper asked but held no anger like previously nor sadness but curiousness.

Sphene glared at Jasper in irritation from not having a clue of what the homeworld gem was talking about. Suddenly, a thought had entered Sphene mind before she smirked.

"Poof me. Send me back into my gem. When I return, you'll have your answers." Sphene received a surprised look from Jasper before she summoned her helmet and slammed it into Sphene's stomach.

* * *

 **Sphene's Gem**

* * *

The orange gem appeared inside of an all to a familiar room, his apartment in Konoha. Sphene chuckled but now wasn't the time.

She exited her old bedroom into the kitchen where an all too familiar child sat eating Ramen, "Naruto... Where is he?"

The genin glanced at Sphene and pointed toward the front door before returning to his ramen. Sphene chuckled before walking out the door and ended up inside of the last place he remembers before leaving into Steven's dimension.

"Sphene... What happened? You got poofed again?" Kurama walked up to Sphene but this version was different. He was way smaller, reaching up to Sphene's waist.

"Nothing. I still can't get over the fact that I only had that amount of your chakra." Sphene laughed at the fox's pout but it died down when she turned serious.

"Who are you looking for? Please, don't tell me it's her." Kurama growled while he glared at the door behind Sphene that illuminated orange. "She's so stuck up and a pain in my-"

"Fox!" A voice echoed inside the space, "Who are you talking to? Is that Sphene!? Answer me!" The voice came from a tall orange figure walking out the small door easily.

Sphene and the orange figure stared at before she jumped onto the larger woman's shoulder. They glared at each other before the taller gem shrunk down to Sphene's size.

"Explain to me why I have Jasper telling me that I'm some important gem above these Diamond people," Sphene said but got a scuff instead of an explanation.

"What's there to explain?"

"Explain to me what happened to the almighty Sphene, last of the Sphene and leader of the Diamonds."

The last Sphene sighed and sat on the floor along with Sphene. Kurama curled into her lap as they prepared to her the story of the last Sphene, "It all started about the time Rose Quartz shattered Pink and truly started the rebellion. I called a meeting with the remaining Diamonds; Yellow, Blue, and White..."

* * *

 **2,000 Years Ago**

* * *

 _"What is the meaning of calling us from our armies while we are in the middle of a rebellion!?" Yellow Diamond demanded, irritated that she was removed from her throne for something probably insignificant._

 _"I agree with Yellow Diamond. My Sapphire and one of the Ruby guards just fused and most likely ran off to the rebellion." Blue Diamond said with a deep frown upon her face._

 _"Then we should have the Sapphires and Rubies bubbled at once to make sure they don't do the same just like the Rose Quartz!" Yellow Diamond stood up in anger causing Blue Diamond to jump slightly in surprise and White Diamond to glance at her sister in arms._

 _"No! No more war! We have been with this rebellion for far too long! I want you all to pull from Earth and leave those gems who desire to be free alone!" Sphene yelled in exhaustion while catching all the Diamonds - even the stoic White Diamond - by surprise._

 _"What!? We can't just give up a planet! We-" Sphene rose from her seat in anger, "Do not question me! We have an empire and one planet will not change that! Remove all homeworld gems from the planet this instant!"_

 _Sphene turned her back to the Diamonds as she stared out her window viewing Earth. She adored the planet and its species and would hate to see such a primitive but evolutionary planet wither away and die._

 _Suddenly, Sphene gasped in pain and looked downward to find a white sword sticking out of her chest. She turned her head to find White Diamond holding the sword with a sinister look in her eyes._

 _"Apologies Sphene, but I am done taking orders from a pushover such as yourself. I'll be taking charge now." White Diamond said before twisting the sword, destroying Sphene._

 _"White," White Diamond turned to face Yellow and Blue Diamond who bowed their heads, "what are your orders?"_

 _"Destroy Earth... no matter what it takes. I want a cluster. Make me one of all captured rebels." White Diamond sat on Sphene's throne before she began squeezing the gem._

 ** _Crack!_**

* * *

 **End of Flashback - Sphene's Gem  
**

* * *

Sphene and Kurama sat wide-eyed and stared at the spirit of the gem in shock as tears fell from her eyes. The memory of her Diamonds' betrayal caused her intense feelings of grief and pain.

Suddenly, the room began to shake. Sphene jumped up and concentrated until she began to reform.

* * *

 **Gem Warship**

* * *

Sphene stumbled as she reformed to find Garnet have just slammed Jasper into the power core, causing the ship to start falling. She turned to the fusion and ran over to her while catching her by surprise.

"Sphene! We have to hurry!" Garnet yelled as they began running toward the control room.

"Garnet! When we survive this, we need to talk." Sphene yelled before reaching the room to find Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst standing at the front window.

"Garnet!" They cheered in excitement to see the gem back together and appear even better than before.

Garnet warned the other gems about the Gem Warship crashing but caused Steven to remember something,"What about Lapis!?"

"There's no time," Garnet replied back and squashed Steven's hopes but not Sphene's.

The orange gem took off down the hall despite the Crystal Gems calling her back and ran in search of Lapis. She came upon the blue gem with her head in her lap while she hugged her legs.

"Lapis!" Sphene yelled and appeared before Lapis before grabbing the gem and appearing back outside the cell.

"Let go!" Lapis ordered and yanked her arm out of Sphene's grasp, "Why do all of you just keep resisting!? Just stop!"

Sphene lowered her head as she stared at the ground, ignoring the warship closing in onto the Earth, "I never had a family until the Gems. I will not... under any circumstances... allow them to be captured, broken, or tortured as long as this gem in my chest isn't in pieces! So, if you're so scared that you'd rather submit than fight for what you believe in..."

Sphene began walking away while summoning clones who began creating Rasengan, "...we have nothing to talk about."

Together, the clones slammed their Rasengan into the ceiling and floors, giving Sphene room to jump out. She watched as the green hand slammed into the side of the Temple before exploding.

Her eyes widened before she created a clone that launched her toward the rubble. She slammed into the sand below just as Lion roared some rubble off of Steven's bubble revealing them.

"Sphene!" Steven yelled and jumped into the gem's arms, causing Sphene to smile before turning to Garnet, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!"

Amethyst looked at Steven in surprise along with Pearl as Sphene watched from the side. She loved seeing the gems getting along and would do anything to protect it.

Just as the thought left her head, the sound of rubble moving caught everyone's attention before they turned to see Jasper climb out. She glared at the gems silently before catching Lapis trying to escape.

The large homeworld gem grabbed the smaller gem as they argued over fusing. Lapis glanced over at the gems before agreeing to fuse and began dancing as the gems looked on in worry.

Malachite, their fusion, grinned at the gems as she raised water hands above her. The hands betrayed her and grabbed onto her wrist before forming chains followed by them around her other four legs.

They began pulling her into the water as she protested and seemed to be getting her footing back, "Sphene!"

Sphene created multiple clones before they grabbed hands and fused, making Sphene just slightly smaller than the Temple. She raised her foot before kicking Malachite into the water who screamed in anger and disappeared.

"Yikes. They are _really_ bad for each other." Garnet pointed out as Pearl hugged her arm and Steven and Amethyst stared at Malachite's former spot.

Sphene shrunk back down to her normal size as Steven's phone started ringing. He answered as Sphene went back toward the gems, "That was a fun experience."

* * *

 **I'm not really proud of this chapter. I don't usually ask this but please review and tell me what you think of this. (good, bad, and ugly (I accept all))**


	13. Sphene's Room

**My worry are squashed! Thanks to corbinskydragon1 and SPark681, my fears are dead with the previous chapter. Plus, I'm starting a new thing. For now on, before every chapter, I will throw a shout out to any and all reviewers and responses will be issued as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 13]**

* * *

 **Steven's House**

* * *

The Crystal Gems smiled to themselves and stepped back, allowing Sphene to see an orange gem in the center of the star that sat on the Temple door. Garnet nodded to the gem before Sphene walked over to the door and took a deep breath.

Her gem began to glow brightly before the door matched its glow. The Gems watched as lines extended from the points on the stars to the edges of the door before opening to reveal orange mist flowing from her room.

"Ready?" Sphene asked and received a nod from everyone before they moved into the room which closed in on them.

* * *

 **Sphene's Room**

* * *

"This place is so mysterious and weird," Steven said to Sphene as he looked around the room while walking.

The half-gem was so astounded by the room that he didn't notice he had walked between red bars that rose up into the darkness. Steven looked up to see a giant hand coming down on him before he was grabbed and yanked back by Garnet.

"Are you okay Steven!?" Pearl asked/yelled while squishing his face as she checked for wounds or scrapes.

"I'm fine," Steven whispered out but jumped when he heard a loud roar from behind the bars.

The Gems summoned their weapons and stared into the darkness as the silhouette of a large animal appeared to be running toward the bars. It slammed into it, causing the bars to shake but overall remain in place.

"Dammit! Why won't these things break!?" The animal yelled in a familiar voice to Sphene.

The orange gem hummed in thought as she tried to pinpoint the voice. It hit her.

"Fox!" Sphene yelled in excitement and dispelled her weapon before running into the darkness.

The Crystal Gems stood confused at Sphene's actions before they were startled by what seem to be laughing, "I can't believe you're actually a girl! I was just joking but it was actually true!"

They waited before they heard a deep grunt and saw a giant fox with nine tails fly through the bars it previously tried to break. Sphene walked out the darkness holding her staff with an irritated look on her face.

Steven back away never seeing Sphene so upset as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl moved next to Sphene. They readied for anything to come from the fox, thinking it was a corrupt gem that happened to have gotten into Sphene's room.

The fox smacked it tail into Sphene alone, sending her into the wall behind them, "You got to try better than that, Naruto!"

"It's Sphene! You overgrown fox!" Sphene yelled and jumped back at the fox who smack the gem with three more of its tails.

"Sphene!" Pearl yelled out in fear and prepared to jump in when she was stopped along with everyone by Sphene, "This is my fight!"

The fox aimed its tails at its mouth as a large mass of purple energy gathered in the center forming a sphere. Sphene glared and summoned multiple clones who fist-bumped each other before forming into a larger version of Sphene.

She created a large Rasengan in her hand before concentrating, leaking his Kyuubi chakra and Gem energy into the attack. It turned from its light blue to a blood orange color.

The fox - having finished its attack - fired the purple ball at Sphene who ran towards it with her own. She glanced at Steven who formed a bubble around the Gems before the attack collided.

As the two attacks clashed, orange and purple energy before shooting everywhere. Sphene hardened her eyes and controlled the orange energy to begin wrapping around the fox.

"Got you!" Sphene yelled and pulled on the energy strings that formed between her finger, trapping the fox. It grunted and fell on its face before closing its eyes in submission.

It grunted and fell on its face before closing its eyes in submission. Sphene grinned and separated from her clones as they dispersed.

The fox opened its eyes once it felt a hand lay on its nose and saw Sphene grinning, idiotically, "You got lucky brat!"

It grinned back at Sphene but yelped in pain when it felt something pierce its stomach. It looked to see Opal's arrow lodged in its stomach before it looked at Sphene and exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Sphene's eyes grew in shock and she glared at the fusion but stopped when she heard coughing, "Kurama?"

In a swift movement, Sphene summoned her staff and spun it like a fan while clearing away the smoke. In the large fox's place sat a smaller fox reaching a little bigger that Lion's height.

Steven's eyes turned to stars and ran over to the fox despite the Gems calling him back. He jumped on the fox who looked up at the half-gem with a glare.

"Human. Remove yourself from my back." Kurama ordered before Sphene picked up Steven and held him in front of the fox.

"This is Steven Universe. He is a part of my new family." Sphene introduced but stopped when Steven whispered something in her ear, "and he wants you to be playmates with Lion, Steven's pink lion."

Kurama sighed in exasperation as Sphene introduced the rest of the Crystal Gems. He had no clue how he had got here.

One minute he was reforming in Naruto's or Sphene's old dimension and next thing he knew he was running toward a cage, almost squishing Steven. He supposed in order to form back he needed to be with all his chakra including that inside Sphene.

The only drawback was now he was the size of a lower class summoning instead of the glorious height of the Tailed Beasts, _'Just when I think I escaped the brat.'_

Kurama looked around the room he had appeared in distaste before turning back to Sphene who was explaining something to the Gems. He cleared his throat catching the orange gem's attention.

"Sphene, I get you're excited to see me but change up the room a little," Kurama complained before Sphene jumped up in excitement.

"Everyone stand back." Garnet ordered and placed Steven on her head before jumping back with the gems, "Let it loose!"

Sphene nodded and closed her eyes as the scenery around them began to change. When she opened them, she gasped at what it looked like now.

Where the cage bars once stood, sat a smaller playset version of Konoha. To the left, a river cut through a medium sized forest before the whole room dropped off.

Sphene looked over the edge to find herself over Pearl's room and chuckled at all the pranks soon to come. She moved back over to Konoha to see Kurama destroying the village only for it to form right back.

"It's..." The Gems waited to see Sphene reaction in worry he would like it, "perfect!"

Sphene's eyes turned to a four-pointed star as Steven's turned to five. They grinned at each other before Sphene grabbed Kurama and they ran out to find Lion.

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

Sphene and Steven rode on Kurama's back as they walked the beach to find Steven's pet lion, Lion. The half-gem had been calling him for that past hour before they finally found him sleeping on a bench along the beach.

"Lion! Oh my gosh! You won't believe what happened! You have a new playmate!" Steven cheered while Sphene pushed Kurama up to the lion.

They stared each other down as the mentally held a conversation. Steven and Sphene stood excited and worried at the same time to see if the animals accepted each other.

 _'Who are you?'_

 _'I am Kurama, the nine-tailed fox, and guardian of Sphene.'_

 _'Welcome Kurama. My name appears to be Lion and I am Steven's guardian.'_

 _'How is it with him?'_

 _'Steven has grown well despite some of his annoying and confusing requests. He has much promise.'_

 _'Good. I don't want Sphene hanging out with incompetence. She already has enough of that herself.'_

 _'Agreed.'_

The two half-gems stared confused as Lion and Kurama stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before both plopped on the sand and fell asleep.

"So, what now?" Sphene asked as she looked around for something to entertain her.

"How about Crying Breakfast Friends!?" Steven yelled excited by the prospect of hanging out with one of his favorite gems, the cat mom.


	14. We Are The Crystal Gems

**This isn't an official chapter. Just have some fun. Shout out to corbinskydragon1, SPark681, and Way-nin2012 for reviewing.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 13.5]**

* * *

 _A young Steven sits in front of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl holding his ukulele. Taking a deep breath, he strums the instrument and begins singing._

 _"If you're evil and you're on the rise,"_

 _"You can count on the four of use taking you down."_

 _"'Cause we're good and evil never beats us,"_

 _"We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas!"_

 _"We," Garnet begins clapping to encourage Steven as he sung._

 _This gets Pearl and Amethyst to join in as Steven blushes, "Are the Crystal Gems!"_

 _"We'll always save the day."_

 _"And If you think we can't,"_

 _"We'll always find a way."_

 _"That's why the people of this world believe in,"_

 _"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!"_

 _The Gems clap and hug Steven._

* * *

 _Garnet places a picture of Rose Quartz on the wall above the door. The Gems smile at it before opening the door to find Steven standing with his things in a duffel bag._

* * *

 _Pearl places Steven's clothes on clotheslines as Steven sits on top of the washing machine with a popsicle. She begins to sing to Steven who stares at her happily._

 _"If you could only know, what we really are."_

 _"When we arrived from Earth, from out beyond your stars."_

* * *

 _"And we were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth." Amethyst eats a part of a plate._

* * *

 _"And we will protect your kind and we will protect your Earth." Greg reads a story to Steven who falls asleep. He walks down the stairs to find the Gems watching._

* * *

 _"And we will protect your Earth," Each Gem's gem begins to glow except Steven's, "And we will protect you."_

* * *

 _The Crystal Gems and Steven run along the beach before multiple scenes begin to flash by in the background. They turned into silhouettes as they ran and the scenes played:_

 _Steven's gem glowing._

 _Sphene forming. Upon this scene, she appears with the gems running along the beach._

 _Steven meeting Connie and forming his bubble shield._

 _Finding Rose's sword in Lion's mane._

 _Steven summoning his shield during Lapis's escape._

 _Seeing Rose Quartz from a video recording._

 _Stevonnie when they first formed._

 _The Gem Warship flying toward the beach._

 _The reforming of Garnet._

 _Throughout the montage, Steven fell behind the gems. After he runs in front of them and jumps._

* * *

 _Garnet begins singing and summons her gauntlets as Ruby and Sapphire stand in the background smirking and grinning, respectively, "I will fight for the place where I'm free; to live together and exist as me."_

 _Pearl comes next drawing her spear from her gem as Rose's flag waved in the background, "I will in the name of Rose Quartz and everything that she believed in."_

 _Amethyst appears in the kindergarten before she jumps into the ring used in her wrestling matches while summoning her whip, "I will fight for the world I was made in. The Earth is everything I've ever known."_

 _Sphene backflips onto Kurama as a picture of the former Sphene appears behind her while she draws her staff, "I will fight for the world that I came to. This is where I'm loved for who I am."_

 _Steven comes in after while holding his chest as a grinning Rose Quartz comes in behind, "And I will fight to be e-ver-ry-thing that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown." Steven summoned his shield and grins._

 _"The odds are against us," The Gems stand in front of The Homeworld gems and Ninja world, "this won't be easy," the Gems look at each other and smiled, "but we're not going to do it alone!"_

 _Yellow Diamond turns and glances at the Gems over her shoulder. A dark figure glances as well from the other side with purple ripples in its eye._

* * *

 _"We," Garnet sings and smiles._

 _"Are The Crystal," Amethyst and Pearl continue after coming in from the sides._

 _"Gems!" Steven and Sphene finished and pop up from the bottom of the screen._

 _"We'll always save the day." Everyone gets on the warp pad before Steven activates it._

 _"And if you think we can't..." Steven standing in the center as each gem places a hand on his hair._

 _Sphene's hand taps his nose as Steven's eyes were stars._

 _"We'll always find a way." Garnet summons her gauntlets followed by Pearl summoning her spear, continuing with Amethyst and her whip, and ending with Sphene and Steven summoning their weapons._

 _"That's why the people of this world," Greg's van comes around the curve quickly as he passed by the citizens of Beach City and Connie who held Rose's sword._

 _"Believe in..." Greg strums his guitar while leaning on lion and Connie and Kurama sit and watch._

 _Steven sits on the beach in front of the Temple as he stares at the stars._

 _"Garnet," Garnet walks up behind Steven and sits down._

 _"Amethyst," Amethyst comes in next to Steven with a slide._

 _"Pearl," Pearl sits down gently and laces her fingers on her lap._

 _"Sphene," Sphene lands on top of Garnet's hair directly after Pearl._

 _"and Steven!" Steven and the Gems turned to stare at the stars together._

* * *

 **I have a poll open about who Sphene's next enemy is. Go and vote and they will go in order from most popular to least. It should be in my profile. (Never did a poll before) Thanks for reading. This was actually really fun to envision this happening. The last part instead of 'and Pearl', I replaced 'and' with her and replaced 'Pearl' with Sphene.**


	15. Necklaces

**How'd you guys like the song? Was it okay? I enjoyed writing that plus I realized that Sphene hasn't had her singing moment yet but it's coming. This chapter is all about the Narutoverse after Kakashi and Evil Naruto comes back. Thank you, corbin for pointing out a mistake I made. These are the review I want! *handclap***

* * *

 **[Chapter 14]**

* * *

 **Konoha**

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she marked another mission request but that wasn't her focus. She was worried about Kakashi and Naruto and only hoped the jounin brought back her grandson.

It had been a month since she seen the jounin and only hoped for the best. Suddenly, said jounin walked out of a portal that formed at the door.

Tsunade froze as she watched the jounin - noted alone - take a position in front of her desk. Kakashi handed his Hokage Naruto's bloodied, burned, and torn jacket before stepping back.

The Hokage grabbed the boy's jacket as her eyes started to tear before sending Kakashi away. He placed the note Sphene gave him on her desk before walking out the office.

She placed the jacket on her lap and stared at it before glancing at the note and taking it quickly. Opening it with shaky fingers, Tsunade attempted to read it but couldn't get past her tears.

Luckily, Shizune walked in the office concerned upon seeing Kakashi looking grieved, "Tsunade-sama? Are you okay?"

"Shi - Shizune... read this for me... please." Tsunade beckoned the assistant closer and handed her the note.

 _Dear Baa-chan, I need everyone from Konoha 11 and the precious people to hear this as well; Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-Sennin, Shizune-nee, Teuchi-san, and Ayame-chan. P.S.: Their sensei can come too if they want._

Tsunade nodded and wrote down a list of everyone that Naruto wanted. She handed it to Shizune who nodded and disappeared to gather those listed.

* * *

Many people gathered inside the Hokage's office and stood around her desk confused. Shizune moved next to her mentor as Jiraiya moved to the other side.

"We have gathered here today because someone important has requested us here." Tsunade looked at the group who looked around for anyone who stood out.

"Um... Tsunade-sama? Who are you talking about?" Ino asked but was silenced when Tsunade pulled out the note from earlier.

 _"I hope everyone is here. It's me, Naruto or at least what's left of him. I'm in another dimension and don't plan on coming back anytime soon. I have everything I could want over here: a family and a purpose in life. I still love you guys with all my heart but I can't come back. After Sasuke... killed me and the Kyuubi sent me into this dimension, I became a girl. My name now is Sphene. This is a warning to everyone present or spying..."_

The Root ANBU stationed out the office listening in stiffened at being found out. They looked to see the other ninja in the room stiffen but not search for them.

 _"_ _I_ _do hope we do not cross paths because if you threaten my family. I will **NOT** so mercy. Baa-chan will give each of you a gift I sealed inside this note. Do not use it unless your life is in danger. Remember, I love you guys but I love my family more. Be safe and live on. ~ **SPHENE 3** "_

The ANBU disappeared from their spot to report their finding back to Danzo. Tsunade placed the note down before multiple boxes appeared on top of it.

"Get your box and you are dismissed," Tsunade said as the ninja and civilians grabbed their box and exited the office.

Jiraiya stayed behind and turned to his teammate as he was exiting the room, hearing the sobbing that came from her, _'Naru... Sphene. What did we do wrong?'_

* * *

 **Team 7**

* * *

The pink haired ninja sat on her bed with tears in her eyes from losing both of her teammates. She stared at the box before opening it, revealing a silver necklace with a cherry blossom charm on it.

Rock spikes came from the bottom as if the flower grew in the spike itself. Sakura placed the necklace around her neck and began imagining having her team back together again.

* * *

Kakashi opened his box to find a necklace with a dog's face on it. In the dog's scarred eye was a Sharingan.

The jounin chuckled and placed the necklace on his neck, "We'll miss you, Naruto. We're sorry, Sphene."

He carved Naruto's name into the Memorial Stone. Naruto was gone when Sphene was born.

* * *

 **Team 10**

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru sat on one side of the table as Asuma and Choji sat on the other. They were situated in their usual barbecue hangout spot but no one ate.

"Who's first?" Ino asked while staring at her box, hiding her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and opened his box to reveal a necklace holding a shogi piece with the symbol of his clan on it. He smirked and placed his on his neck.

Choji and Ino nodded to each other and opened their boxes simultaneously. Both pulled out a necklace, Ino's having a brain on it with purple petals surrounding it.

A bag of chips with the Akimichi clan symbol on the bag was Choji's. They smiled at their necklaces and put them on.

* * *

 **Team 8**

* * *

Kurenai sat on a bench in the park as she watched her genin open their boxes. Shino pulled out a necklace with a kikaichu beetle as its charm.

Kiba ripped his box apart causing his necklace and a charm for a dog collar to fall out. On Kiba's, Akamaru's face in a snarl while Akamaru's was Kiba's face in a snarl.

They grinned at each other before putting it on and turned to Hinata. She stared at the box and slowly opened it to find her necklace and a note.

Her necklace was a blue beast's head on the Hyuuga clan symbol. She places it around her neck and read the note.

 _"Hey, Hinata! It's me again. I want to ask you a favor. You can decline if you want to, I won't force you. I have made a lot of connections in this world and if something happens to them, I need someone to help them with a full heart. My friend Gaara has something inside him people want and I need someone who will back him up. Again, don't do it if you don't want to. P.S.: I'm sorry I didn't realize your feelings for me before. P.S.S.: If you see Gaara give him his box for me. Thanks."_

Hinata finished reading before a box appeared on the note with a one-tailed raccoon on it. She stored it away before smiling at her teammates who smiled back.

* * *

 **Team Gai**

* * *

The three stood at the regular training ground each holding their necklaces, boxes discarded on the ground. Lee placed his on showing everyone his charm.

It was a fire letter that spelled out youth. The green wearing ninja grinned and watched Neji show his.

The Hyuuga's necklace had his clan symbol tattooed on a bird leaving a cage. Neji smiled at the thought put into it as TenTen put hers on.

It was a scroll with the kanji for **'Weapon Master'** on it. She blushed at Sphene's unspoken compliment.

* * *

 **Iruka**

* * *

The academy teacher sighed as he graded papers but was constantly distracted by the box that sat on top of his ungraded papers. He could resist and grabbed the box, opening it to find a slip of paper.

He rose an eyebrow before the paper began smoking and something heavy appeared in Iruka's hand concealed in smoke. When it cleared, Naruto's goggles laid in his hand with a message carved into the back.

 _"For a teacher who compared to no one. You were my brother and father and I love you most."_

* * *

 **Jiraiya**

* * *

Jiraiya could be seen walking out the village with a crushed box in his hand. Around his neck, a tag that said ' **MASSIVE PERVERT** '.

Unknown to him, the words faded into a necklace with a frog's head on it. He smirked and stopped.

* * *

 **Teuchi and Ayame**

* * *

The ramen shop had closed for today as the father and daughter stood in the kitchen with the box in hand. Sphene had only given them one box but it was the biggest out of the rest.

Ayame nodded to her father and opened the box before pulling out two aprons. On the aprons was a symbol for a bowl of Naruto and Sphene's favorite ramen, Miso Ramen.

They smiled at the gift and promised to always care and wear them, "We love you, Sphene."

* * *

 **Everyone**

* * *

With everyone having their necklaces, they looked at it once before it glowed. Their eyes grew and instinctively flipped it over and found a message engraved into the jewelry.

 _'When you're heart is true, you'll know what to do.'_


	16. Naruto vs Konoha

**I'd like to thank SPark681 for review the last chapter. It gives me warm feelings. Well, enjoy part two of Konoha.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 15]**

* * *

 **Orochimaru's Lair**

* * *

It was silent inside the dimly lighted hallways as Naruto walked around in search for Sasuke. He had pinpointed the Uchiha to this base thanks to now dead Orochimaru.

Naruto grinned and closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke's presence and chakra, "Sasuke. Finally."

The entity turned around to find the Uchiha glaring at him with a sword in hand. Sasuke flared his chakra as his eyes turned to the Sharingan and his hand tightened on his sword.

"How are you still alive!? I killed you!" Sasuke screamed at his best friend.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke with a dark grin and kicked him into a wall, "I'm not Sphene. I'm the creation of your curse mark and his chakra. I have come to kill you and take the rest of your chakra to stand up to Sphene and her team."

Sasuke pulled himself out the wall and grunted, feeling a bruise form on his back. He glared at Naruto and dashed at the entity with his sword scraping against the ground.

The Uchiha swung upwards but Naruto blocked it with his foot. He jumped in the air and kicked Sasuke in the face, causing him to tumble across the ground into another wall.

"You won't beat me," Naruto said and appeared next to Sasuke and slammed him repeatedly into the wall.

Sasuke grunted but recovered and placed his feet on the wall before back flipping away. He threw explosive kunai at Naruto while throwing a concussion tag to the ground.

"What are you talking about 'team'?" Sasuke landed on the ground and pointed his sword point at Naruto, "Is Naruto still alive?"

Naruto grinned and stepped forward causing Sasuke to activated the kunai. The hallway erupted in a bombardment of explosions and electricity.

Sasuke stared to see if he killed the impersonator as the smoke clear. He growled upon find Naruto standing on the edge of the hole caused by the explosion.

The Uchiha had destroyed the hallway, giving him access to the outside world and his opportunity to escape. Naruto smirked at Sasuke and brought his hand to his side as a ball of energy formed.

"So, I'll kill you and steal your chakra then go and kill Sphene." Naruto grinned and fired a beam of energy as he thrust his hands forward.

The energy hit Sasuke before it expanded in a sphere and shrunk to a small dot. Naruto jumped down and walked over to where Sasuke's body laid.

He grabbed the Uchiha before his chest opened and he began collecting the chakra, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Naruto sighed in annoyance when Sasuke's body disappear into smoke. He turned to find Sasuke breathing heavily while jumping away toward Konoha.

"Great." Naruto thought and began walking toward Konoha, picking up Sasuke's sword on the way.

* * *

 **Konoha**

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura stood at the gate waiting on Hinata to take their trip to the all the places that Naruto had helped. The Hyuuga was trying to meet everyone so that she understand what good Naruto did and to give Gaara his box.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata yelled out while running toward them.

They chuckled as they looked at Hinata's neck to find Naruto's fluffy white collar on her jacket. Anyway, Hinata stopped in front of them while breathing heavily.

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi said but raised an eyebrow when Sakura's and Hinata's eyes widened while looking behind him.

He turned around before his eyes widened as well to find a wounded Sasuke falling out a tree with a grunt. They ran over to him and pulled him on Kakashi's back.

Sasuke looked up to see a tuft of silver hair, beginning to fall unconscious, "It's not him."

Kakashi glanced back after hearing what Sasuke said before Kakashi and Sakura took off toward the hospital. Hinata turned and went to inform Tsunade about the Uchiha returning.

* * *

 **Hospital**

* * *

Kakashi landed outside the hospital before running in as Sakura called for a nurse. One came to them and took the Uchiha into one of the rooms.

The nurse walked out of the room with a smile and beckoned Kakashi and Sakura over, "He'll be fine. You can go inside now. He only needed some minor healing. A few cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a bruising side but alive."

Kakashi thanked the nurse and walked toward the room their former teammate was resting in. They entered to find Sasuke holding a kunai in his hand, staring at the window.

* * *

 **Room 101**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out and ran over to hug her teammate but froze after looking in his eyes, "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha glanced at the two in the room before lowering the kunai. Kakashi walked over to his student and sat on the bed.

He glanced at the Uchiha who looked completely shaken, "Sasuke, what happened to you?"

"He's too powerful," Sasuke whispered causing Sakura and Kakashi to look at each other.

Sakura sat in a chair near the bed, confused, "Who?"

"Na-" Sasuke was cut off by the door flying off its hinges and Naruto walking in, "Him!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and blocked Sakura and Sasuke from Naruto. Sakura looked at her sensei confused and looked at Naruto in worry.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's going on?" Naruto questioned, feigning innocence while he wondered if he could take the jounin on.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out in confusion getting a nod from the entity.

Kakashi and Sakura smirked sending confusion in Naruto before the pink haired genin grabbed Sasuke and jumped out the window. Naruto looked in shock which turned to annoyance before facing Kakashi.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked with his head down as he drew his sword.

Kakashi drew a kunai and waited for any movement, "Because Naruto would never come back and her name is Sphene."

Naruto chuckled and crouched down, "Ready to die?"

The jounin's eye narrowed and crouched down as well, "Not before you."

They stayed crouched, eyeing each other for any movement. A piece of wood from the door fell to the ground before the two jumped at each other.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

* * *

Tsunade was trying to wrap her head around the situation. First, Hinata barges into her office saying Sasuke is in the village before Sakura and Sasuke, himself, enter saying Naruto is back.

"Tsunade-sama! Kakashi needs help! He and an evil Naruto are fighting but Sasuke says this Naruto killed Orochimaru." Sakura informed her mentor and Hokage.

Tsunade nodded and sent ANBU to gather all available ninja to attack Naruto. They nodded and disappeared as Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade rushed to assist Kakashi.


	17. Return of Lemon?

**[Chapter 16]**

* * *

 **Boardwalk**

* * *

Stevonnie stood on the edge of the Boardwalk with Lion and Kurama as they stared at the sunset. They were waiting on Sphene to finish fighting the corrupted bull gem that had attacked the beach.

"Come on Sphene, you got this!" Steveonnie cheered and watched the gem struggle to hang onto the bull gem.

The gem turned toward the fusion and charged. Lion and Kurama jumped in front and began building up energy.

 _'Ready?'_ Kurama charged a tiny tailed beast ball.

 _'Always.'_ Lion replied and roared as Kurama shot the ball causing it to match the waves of the roar.

It slammed into the bull, knocking it on it's back while launching it way. Sphene growled and began whacking the gem on its head with the staff.

 _ **'This is just pitiful.'**_ A voice echoed in Sphene's head causing her to jump in surprise.

 _'Who's there? Sphene, is that you?"_ Sphene questioned before slamming a Rasengan into the gem to keep it down.

 _ **'Don't just sit there! Destroy it! Your fight is waking me from this amazing thing humans do... I think it's called sleep.'**_ She yelled before Sphene could only hear grumbling.

 _'This better not be a frequent thing.'_ Sphene said before throwing her staff in the air to which she followed.

Sphene created another clone who threw her higher into the air. Reaching slightly above the staff, the orange gem made a Rasengan and slammed it on the end, launching it into and through the bull gem.

A large pillar of smoke covered the area before Sphene walked out, holding the bull's gem inside an orange bubble. Stevonnie cheered as they jumped up and down at the amazing show.

"That was so cool!" Stevonnie yelled and picked up Sphene, placing her on their back, "Let's go back to the Temple!"

Sphene chuckled as he rode on Stevonnie's back and the enthusiasm that came with them. She could still remember clearer the day they first met.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Garnet and Sphene stared at each other as the two gems stood on opposite sides of the counter. Sphene stood in a chair due to his height which got a chorus of laughter from Amethyst and even a chuckle from Pearl.

Back to the focused gems, they locked opposite hand and began to push on the other to try and make it touch the counter top. They had just finished trying to teach Steven to fuse which turned out unsuccessful.

Right now, the half-gem was out with Connie on the beach. They were probably being all cute with their little crushes on each other.

 _ **THUNK!**_

Sphene came out of her thoughts to find Garnet holding her hand against the counter and pouted, "I was distracted."

Laughter fired in her ear as Amethyst began slapping the counter, trying to calm down. Sphene deadpanned and jumped off the chair only for her foot to get stuck and to fall flat on her face.

Suddenly, there were two gems laughing, causing Sphene to sigh. She brushed herself off after standing back up and moved toward the door when a tall figure burst it, knocking Sphene down.

 _'Really!'_ Sphene thought before looking to see what hit her, ' _Woah.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry." The figure bent down to help Sphene up who developed a deep blush upon her face.

Sphene brushed some hair behind her ear and poked her fingers together as her face began turning red, "Who are you?"

"It's me and Connie/Steven!?" The girl said causing all emotion to drain from Sphene who moved to sulk in a corner, "Pretty cool, right?"

"He fused? With his friend Connie?" Pearl said as she stared at the fusion confused.

She was pulled out her thoughts by Amethyst laughing and nudging Pearl, "Pearl, look at Garnet."

The pale gem looked over to their leader to find the gem with a huge grin on her face while her hands were clasped together. Pearl moved back from Garnet to focus on the fusion.

"This is unprecedented. A gem fusing with a human being? It's impossible! Or at the very least inappropriate." Pearl spoke to herself as she inspected the fusion.

Amethyst ran up to the fusion and placed her hands on the fusion's gem while laughing, "Wow! You two look great together! How does it feel Steven? Connie?... Stevonnie?

* * *

 **Flashback End - Steven's House**

* * *

Stevonnie ran into the house and stood in the center of the room before unfusing. Due to this, Sphene dropped to the ground with a thud and groaned.

"Sorry. We forgot you were there." Steven apologized to which Connie agreed and helped the small gem up, "I wonder where they are?"

Before they could go search, Connie's phone began ringing, meaning it was time to leave, "I'll see you later, Steven! Bye, Lion. Bye, Kurama. Bye, Sphene."

Steven sighed in disappointment at her friend leaving before the warp pad activated and the Gems appeared. The half-gem ran and hugged Garnet who patted his head before moving him back.

"Steven. We need Lion to take us to the Communication hub. Peridot sent out a signal across the television in an attempt to reach Yellow Diamond." Pearl explained getting a nod from Steven.

"What about us? Can we come?" Sphene asked as she sat upon Kurama's back.

"Don't see why not?" Garnet said and gently climbed on Kurama while Steven climbed into Lion's mane.

Amethyst and Pearl got on Lion back before the lion roared and summoned a pink portal. The two animals jumped into the portal before traveling through the space stream.

* * *

 **Communication Hub**

* * *

A pink portal opened before Lion and Kurama flew out of it and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The Gems climbed in as Sphene and Steven checked on their animals.

"It's as I feared." Garnet looked up along with everyone else to see the Hub shooting a beam of light into the sky.

Pearl placed her hand on her chin as she observed the Hub, "It looks like Peridot somehow repaired the Communication Hub," Pearl noticed some of the rubble from Sugilite's rampage still on the ground, "Well, at least some of it."

Steven grew excited by the prospect of Garnet and Amethyst fusing again but was shot down by the fusion herself. She explained that Sugilite was too out of control and they needed someone careful.

"It's you and Sphene, Pearl. Go fuse." Garnet said and turned to the pale gem as Amethyst held her head down, "Let's get this down with."

Sphene and Pearl stood with wide eyes and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. It was cut short when Steven's cheering cut through their thoughts.

"Ready?" Sphene asked as she and Pearl moved away from the group and some distance apart.

"When you are," Pearl said before both gems' gems glowed.


	18. Konoha Falls

**SPark681 and corbinskydragon1 are my top reviewers. I have gotten a review from them on almost every chapter and I want to thank them. I also want to thank everyone else who is reading but just doesn't feel like reviewing. I just want you all to know that something big is coming. I have a poll on my profile page so check that out. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 17]**

* * *

 **Communication Hub**

* * *

Sphene and Pearl bowed to each other and began their fusion dance with slight improvements. Pearl spun on her toes while her other foot moved out to the side.

Sphene began snapping while she rolled her head around in a circle. She stuck her leg out and moved her hands from her foot to her waist as Pearl leaped toward her.

The pale gem walked around Sphene with her hand on the gem's shoulder before she began falling. Sphene smirked and grabbed the gem by her waist and brought up the ram sign.

Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet covered their eyes as a shield from the dust. Once it cleared, they spotted Lemon Quartz but with a minor difference from last time.

Her ninja sandals became ninja boots and her hair grew slightly longer but more controlled. The fusion squatted down to talk to the Gems who smiled at the fusion except for Amethyst.

The fusion brought back bad memories of Sugilite's rampage. The remaining Gems watched as Lemon stood back up before drawing her staff and spear.

She began spinning them quickly and slammed them together before the weapons were enveloped in light. When it died down, a double-ended sword was in its place.

Pearl's spearhead was used as the blade and grew to a curved point. Sphene's staff was used as the handle and the weapon - in whole - was Lemon's height.

"Cool! Are you gonna cut it up!?" Steven yelled in excitement but stopped when Lemon tapped his head.

"Steven, I'm going to take care of this before it gets out of hand," Lemon said and threw the sword.

It flew in a spiral around the Hub while sand swirled around it, covering the tower. Lemon raised her hand and caught the sword before pulling it apart into two separate ones.

She disappeared into the tower before reappearing and releasing her weapon. The sand cleared to find the Hub still standing before Lemon coughed in her hand.

The Gems gasped as lines appeared all over the Hub before it fell apart like a deck of cards. Lemon saluted and slammed her fist into the ground.

Like last time, sand shot up covering the Gems view of the fusion. When it cleared, Naruto and Pearl stood hugging each other again.

Steven ran over to them and hugged them as Garnet placed a hand on both of their heads, "You guys were great."

"Yeah! That was so cool how you threw the sword like Boomerang Blade!" Steven cheered while pretending to copy the action.

Pearl glanced at Sphene who chuckled in embarrassment, "I watched the movie with Steven the night before. It stuck in my mind."

As the Gems conversated with each other, a portal opened up behind them. Sphene turned to face the familiar portal to find a bleeding Kakashi and Gaara flying through it.

"Kakashi-sensei! Gaara!" Sphene yelled in surprise and worry before creating a clone to pick up the one he didn't.

Kurama shot up and ran over to Sphene who placed Kakashi on it back before climbing on with Amethyst and Gaara. Garnet, Pearl, and Steven jumped on Lion before they all traveled back to Beach City.

* * *

 **Sphene's Room**

* * *

The Gems stood around the prone figure of Kakashi and Gaara. Sphene held a hand over her mouth as she watched their breathing slow.

Garnet nodded to Steven who licked his hands and rubbed them on the two ninjas. Sparkles flickered around them before Kakashi jumped up with fear in his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sphene yelled in relief and hugged the silver-haired man who held his head down.

She placed her finger under his chin and raised his head. Kakashi looked into the gem's eyes showing the unspoken question.

 _"What happened to you?"_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Kakashi held his arm as he looked around him. Everything was destroyed or in the process of becoming destroyed._

 _It had been years since Naruto had attacked the village. He had easily defeated the forces Konoha had._

 _He even killed Danzo who appeared to have had implanted multiple Sharingan into his arm. Naruto had almost wiped out the entire village but he was delayed._

 _Hinata had given her life in an attempt to defeat Naruto and let Konoha 11 escape. In her efforts and using the necklace given to her, she was able to defeat Naruto._

 _Or at least that's what they thought. Konoha 11 went into hiding along with Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade._

 _They had warned Gaara and his siblings of the attack coming but were too late. Temari and Kankuro gave their lives to make sure he got away._

 _Soon, news spread of the attacks on Suna and Konoha, causing the other villages to go on lock down. Despite this, by some miracle, the villages had gotten their jinchuurikis to the rebel's base._

 _Naruto had successfully taken over the ninja world. He had used his chakra to merge with a host, giving him control._

 _The entity basically had the entire ninja world as his puppets. During the war that the Rebels staged against Naruto, their base was attacked._

 _It had turned out that Sasuke had betrayed them to get more power. This backfired on him as after the base was revealed Naruto killed him and stole his body._

 _He had picked up the technique from Orochimaru who used it for immortality. Now known as Sasuke, he destroyed the base and killed the jinchuuriki and Konoha 11._

 _Only Gaara and Kakashi got away but along with them everyone's necklaces and seven gems for each jinchuuriki. The jounin knew Sphene would be their only hope so together - using Gaara's chakra - they opened a portal to Sphene's location._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Sphene stared at Kakashi as tears rolled down her eyes. She watched as the ninja dug in his pocket before pulling out all the necklaces she created.

All except Hinata's. Some were covered in blood while other's had chains threatening to break.

Sphene choked on her sobs as she remembered all the moments each person shared with her. The Gems shed tears after hearing the story and hugged Sphene tightly.

"Wait, does that mean he is coming here?" Steven asked thinking about the kind of power described along with the Homeworld Gems.

Kakashi bowed his head and nodded. He looked to see Sphene standing up with her hair over her eyes.

"Get up. We are going to end this." Sphene said while bubbling all the gems.

Kakashi grabbed the orange gem's arm as she turned to leave, "You can't face him alone. He is too strong."

Sphene yanked her arm away and stared into Kakashi's eyes with a dark look. He shuddered at the appearance of her as an image of a taller version of her appeared behind her.

Sphene walked out of her room with the gems following closely behind her. Steven looked into the room as Kakashi helped Gaara sit up and sighed.

 _"She's not alone."_ Steven thought and somehow Kakashi heard if him looking surprised said anything.

* * *

 **Well, what did you guys think? Did you expect that? Just wait till next chapter. Something really big is coming, literally.**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _"You can't beat me." Sasuke grinned as Sphene struggled to stand, "I've already won."_

 _Sphene summoned multiple clones and stood strong, "I am Sphene and we are the Crystal Gems! You will not win!"_

 _Sasuke screamed as a bright light and screech sound attacked his senses. When everything went still, there stood a giant woman._

 _"Want to try again?" She said and cracked her knuckles._


	19. Konoha vs Gems

**Corbinskydragon1 and others... Get ready... for part 1 of the battle between Sphere and friends vs the Ninja World. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 18]**

* * *

 **Steven's House**

* * *

Everything was happening too fast for the Gems to handle. They were dealing with Homeworld and Peridot to having to deal with an entire dimension.

Steven looked over to Sphene, glaring out his window and frowned. He wondered what was on the gem's mind.

"Sphene," Steven called out and sat next to the gem, "What's wrong?"

She jumped and turned angrily before her eyes softened and teared up, "I thought that I could get away from my world when I came here. I should have known I couldn't escape and now I put you all in danger."

Steven shook his head in disagreement and hugged the gem, "The Gems and I are happy to have met you and wouldn't change that! You're a part of my family!"

Sphene sniffled to try to hold in her tears and hugged the half-gem back. She looked back out the window to see the sky slowly darkening.

"He's coming!" Garnet informed everyone thanks to her future vision, "Prepare for anything!"

* * *

The Gems along with Kakashi and Gaara ran out of Steven's house onto the beach below. They came to a halt upon seeing a dark portal open above the water.

Out of it came multiple people with fully black eyes. Surrounding them, a dark energy that merged together, forming Sasuke.

"Oh, look. A welcoming party. I'm honored." Sasuke grinned while he hovered over the ground.

Sphene glared at the entity wearing Sasuke's body and stepped forward, "You've caused enough harm and hurt the ones I love."

Sasuke stared blankly at Sphene and yawned. He raised his hand before a beam of red energy shot at them.

A sand cloud surrounded the Gems before it cleared to show them unscathed. In the front, Sphene stood with her staff placed in directly in front of her.

"Attack," Sasuke whispered and pointed at the Gems, signaling the ninja to charge at them.

Pearl's eyes widened and took a step back along with the other Gems. Kakashi and Gaara glanced at them in question.

"We won't hurt humans. Even if they are evil." Garnet told them while using her gauntlets to block some shuriken.

The Gems could only block, dodge, and evade the ninjas' attacks. Soon, they were becoming overpowered.

Kakashi looked to see the Gems dog piled by the ninja. He didn't have time to focus as he ducked under a punch, cutting the ninja across the stomach.

Instead of the expected blood, black chakra seeped out before traveling back to Sasuke. Kakashi smirked and turned to the Gems.

"These aren't real! They're just Sasuke's chakra!" He yelled and cut down two more, "They aren't human!"

Garnet smirked from under her piled before summoning her gauntlets and throwing the ninja back, "Gems! Let loose!"

This got the other gems excited due to Amethyst's laughter before she shot out her pile in a spin dash. She came back around, rolling over more ninja as Pearl provided cover fire.

The smoothed gem held two spears and began firing at ninja simultaneously. She laughed crazily at letting out all the bent up aggression over humans and their ways.

Steven nodded to Lion from inside his bubble and pulled out his phone to call Connie. Gaara used his sand to attack the ninja as he mixed his chakra with the sand from the beach.

Lion roared, sending a horde of ninja back before Kurama shot tailed beast ball at them. Meanwhile, Sphene began marching toward Sasuke who was bombarded with his chakra.

"Do you see!?" Sphene yelled while pointing back, showing Sasuke a giant water dragon flying through his army, "You have nothing to support you! You won't win!"

Sasuke chuckled and aimed his hands at Kakashi and Gaara before two beams shot out. Sphene's eyes widened and summoned a clone that charged after Gaara as she went for Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to see the beam of energy and Sphene running for her. He smiled and raised his headband, showing his Sharingan.

 _"Sensei. Rin. Obito. Everyone. I'm coming."_ Kakashi thought before the beam flew through his stomach.

Sphene caught him before he fell but his body began breaking away, "Sensei!"

"Sphene. Keep fighting for your family. They need you." Kakashi said and poked Sphene's eye.

The silver-haired ninja disappeared into the air as Sphene stood. She turned to see Gaara holding up a thick wall of sand, successfully protecting himself from the beam.

Her teeth clenched in frustration and she glared at Sasuke. He smirked back but his eyes grew when his body began to swirl.

"Kamui!?" He screamed and moved out the way but was too late as his arm was gone, "Kakashi."

Sphene gasped while holding her eye and looked to find the Gems standing together. She smiled but was blasted in the ocean by Sasuke.

Gaara's eyes widened and went after her. The Gems would have but were busy thanks to Sasuke.

He was shooting beams at them in a frenzy. Luckily, Steven's shield was the only thing protecting them.

* * *

Sphene stared at the surface from underwater with emotionless eyes. She slowly sank to the bottom, getting a sense of Deja Vu.

She looked to see Gaara dive in after her and try to control sand to catch her. It wasn't so as the sand was too wet and Sphene sunk into the darkness.

The gem began singing as she watched Gaara's figure shrink into the light, _'I'm sorry.'_

 **"He's won**

 **It's done**

 **I am tired of this stuff**

 **He's dead**

 **Their dead**

 **It is messing up my head**

 **I fought**

 **I tried**

 **But I'm surely gonna die**

 **Just let me fade!"**

Sphene hit the bottom of the ocean floor and stared into the water. She sighed and began closing her eyes when a voice cut into her head.

 _ **'Please don't tell me some puny dot of energy is going to be the cause of you allowing your friends to die. I expected more from my reincarnation."**_

Sphene's eyes snapped out and she gasped in surprise, "Sphene!"


	20. Sphene Revival

**I made a mistake and skipped over a chapter. I thought I published it but i was wrong. SORRY! Sphene seems to have given up. Will she find her resolve again or will she let her light fade? Find out now.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 19]**

* * *

 **Mindscape**

* * *

Sphene jumped in surprise and sat up to find himself facing the former leader of the Homeworld Gems. She was sitting on a makeshift tower of gems causing Sphene to gasp.

F.S. **(Former Sphene)** scoffed and crossed her legs as she rested her head on her hand. She opened the other hand to show five familiar gems.

"Is that?" Sphene whispered in shock as he body twitch to move but her feet refused.

F.S. looked at her hand and back at Sphene with a glare, "What? This? Why do you care? You abandoned them. Left them to die."

"Put them down," Sphene mumbled but F.S. didn't hear, "I said put them down!"

Sphene jumped at F.S. with her staff ready but was flicked into a wall. F.S. stood to her full height and stared at the gem below her.

"You should have seen it. Sasuke killed them mercilessly." F.S. said but stepped aside to avoid Sphene's attack, "Do better."

F.S. raised her leg and kicked Sphene into another wall. Sphene huffed and looked up to see F.S. foot above her.

She lowered her head and waited for the slight pain but didn't feel anything. She looked up to find F.S. glaring at her.

"You are my reincarnation! Why do you keep giving up?! What is holding you back?! Why won't you fight?!" F.S. yelled at the gem who began curling in a ball, "What a waste. You used to be someone greater."

Sphene eyes shot open and stared at the taller gem, "You mean you? Someone who was too soft to lay the killing blow. Someone who couldn't stop the ones she created from killing her."

F.S. sighed and sat back on the pile of gems, infuriating Sphene, "My death brought you here. And I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Naruto."

"You mean that thing out there?!" Sphene jumped at F.S. only to be slammed and held to the ground.

"No, you idiot! Naruto Uzumaki, the Future Hokage. That brat!" F.S. corrected while pointed her finger at the original Naruto hanging by chains on a wall.

Sphene's eyes widened and struggled to move F.S.'s hand, "Move. I have to get to him. I need him! I can't beat Sasuke without him!"

F.S. sighed and slammed her finger into the floor next to Sphene head. The smaller gem froze as she focused on her, not noticing her skin being cut.

"You are not him anymore!" F.S. shrunk down to her size and spoke softer, "You are Sphene. You're not me. You're not Naruto. You're not any of the gems. You're you. Your friends fought and died trying to handle Sasuke. Kakashi and Gaara came to assist you and Kakashi continues in the afterlife. The Gems are fighting for you and they aren't even the target." F.S. grew back into her normal size, "So, what gives you the right to just give up when everyone is risking everything for you! If you don't get out there, everything you love will die."

Sphene stared at F.S. with tears in her eyes before running to Naruto. F.S. sighed and dropped her head in disappointment.

She thought she could have gotten to Sphene but she was wrong. As she silently wept, the sounds of chains breaking caught her attention.

"If you think I needed that lecture, " Sphene grinned as a fading Naruto stood behind her, "You were right."

F.S. chuckled and nodded to the gem who turned into light before shooting for the sky. Her light faded into the darkness before F.S. began fading as well.

 _"Go and win! For everyone!"_

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

Gaara gasped for air as he appeared back on the water to find Steven's shield beginning to crack. Sasuke was firing a strong beam at it.

The jinchuuriki pulled himself onto the surface of the water and stood tall. He raised his arm and aimed them at Sasuke.

Sand slammed into him causing his beam to hit off target before more sand hit him back. Sasuke growled and tried to escape the sand but was hit into the ground.

He struggled to break free from the sand but froze in slight fear when Gaara's pupil dilated. A giant sand-like hand covered his own before Gaara went on the attack.

He began slashing Sasuke with the claws who only seemed to be laughing. Gaara roared and punched Sasuke head off, causing his body to drop.

The ninja calmed down as his arm turned back to normal. He watched Sasuke's body twitch and his head begin to form back.

The sand from the beach slowly rose into a sphere around Sasuke before hardening. Gaara crossed his hands and squeezed them shut causing the sand to constrict and shrink.

It exploded in a shower of sand as Steven's released his shield. Everyone looked around with caution before Gaara froze.

He glanced over his shoulder to find Sasuke thrust his hand through the jinchuuriki's chest, "Sphene."

Sasuke chuckled and dropped Gaara into the ocean as he floated back over to the Gems. He began charging up a large beam of energy.

* * *

 **Ocean**

* * *

A bright orange light flew out the darkness in a hurry to get back to those who needed her. She was almost to the top when a figure sunk past her.

She looked to see Gaara slowly drowning with a hole in his chest. Sphene gasped and grabbed the jinchuuriki who surrounded them in water, before draining the liquid out.

"Sphene, it up to you and the Gems. I want to tell you something." Gaara whispered into Sphene ear.

She nodded and closed Gaara's eyes as his sand began breaking away. With his last breath, Gaara used his slowly dampening sand to hurtle Sphene upwards.

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

The Gems looked in surprise as Sphene shot out the water before heading into the Temple. They could believe she abandoned them.

Sasuke shook his head and fire the energy beam at them. Steven summoned another shield but the beam broke through.

Just as it was preparing to hit the half-gem, something blocked the beam. Everyone's vision cleared to find Sphene kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily.

She had taken the attack to save Steven's life but it had injured her. Sasuke lowered to the ground and began walking forward.

"You can't beat me."Sasuke grinned as Sphene struggled to stand, "I've already won."

Sphene summoned multiple clones and stood strong, "I am Sphene and we are the Crystal Gems! You will not win!"

Sasuke screamed as a bright light and screech sound attacked his senses. When everything went still, there stood three giant women and one about the size of Garnet.

"Want to try again?" They said in unison and cracked their knuckles as Sasuke's eyes widened.


	21. Four Fusions, One Goal

**Four women? That doesn't make sense, does it? Did you guess what happened? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to those who read or review or followed or favorited. It means a lot. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 20]**

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

There they stood. Side by Side and all but one huge. Sasuke took flew back to get the full view of the fusions. The shortest was Spinel.

They looked around excitedly before focusing on Sasuke. The second shortest had four arms with two arms being connected at the elbow.

She had four eyes, with each being a mixture different shade of blue. Her body was slim like Sphene but held Amethyst's curves.

The fusion wore a brown suit blazer that extended downward in the front and back. Along the collar, half-star cutouts that showed both gems.

She wore skin tight pants with stars decorating them and white boots. Her hair was a mixture of lavender, tan, and yellow streaks and held Sphene's unruliness.

This was Sillimanite, the fusion between Amethyst and Sphene. Next to her stood Lemon who was slowly raising the sand to cover her moves. Finally the largest gem

Finally, the largest gem had black hair still in a boxed shape but spiked. She had five eyes with three being on her forehead in an arch.

She had two arms that wore Garnet's gloves but they covered her middle finger and thumb. She wore a body suit that had one-half black and the other green.

Over the suit, she wore a trench coat and forest green boots with a black heel. Her name was Serpentine, the fusion of Garnet and Sphene.

"You think you can beat all of us?" Spinel asked as they climbed onto Serpentine's arm, "I don't think you can."

Sasuke growled but didn't move. He was waiting on the fusions to attack first.

"You think merging together is going to change anything?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Your ignorance and arrogance will cause your defeat to come quicker than expected." Lemon spoke calmly.

"I'm tried of this! It's taking too long!" Sillimanite screamed in irritation and charged at Sasuke.

"Wait!" Serpentine yelled but was too late as the fusion began her assault.

Sillimanite tried to punch Sasuke who pushed the attack aside. She attempted a roundhouse back kick but Sasuke dodged it.

"Try harder, fusion." Sasuke chuckled and got the proper reaction.

Sillimanite roared in anger at not being called her name and her gems glowed. She summoned two staffs and threw them at Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes and sidestepped them before dodging two whips. The whips wrapped around the staff before Sillimanite pulled them back.

They were enveloped in a bright light before it faded showing two nun-chucks. Sillimanite smirked and began spinning them effortlessly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Come on!" She yelled at the other gems who jumped in surprise.

Serpentine placed Spinel with Lion and Kurama and ordered them to stay. They nodded and watched Lemon summon her swords.

They turned to find Serpentine shoot her gauntlets in the air. Next, she summoned two staff before the gauntlets fell on them.

When the light died, two blades stuck out of Serpentine's gauntlets. She cracked her neck and stood next two Sillimanite and Lemon Quartz.

Sasuke shook his head as he laughed lowly, "You still think you stand a chance against me? Talk about false hope."

Serpentine kept a straight face and looked at the other two fusions, "Lemon. Sillimanite. Let's go."

"Understood," Lemon nodded and threw her swords which began circling Sasuke.

Sillimanite grinned crazily and jumped into the air, "My turn!"

She slammed the nun-chucks on the sand, shooting it into the air where Lemon punched pieces at Sasuke.

He dodged the sand bullets but yelped when he back hit the blades still spinning around him.

Sillimanite crouched down and began dragging her nun-chucks into the ground, creating a moat.

Lemon landed on the water and ran at her top speed, creating a spiralling water pillar around Sasuke and the blades.

Sasuke saw what was happening and tried to fly out but each time he moved he was cut with a large blade.

Serpentine was the cause as she was predicting where he would end up next. It was time to end it.

Serpentine pointed to Spinel who nodded and ran at the fusion. They jumped on her back and into the air before summoning five giant shields.

* * *

"I won't die! Not until I watch you die as I did the others! Sphene!" Sasuke yelled into the darkness.

This was due to the water blowing the sunlight. Sasuke huffed in exhaustion and fell to the ground.

He looked up to see Lemon's swords freeze and fly out the pillar. The glimpse of light allowed him to see Spinel summoned giant shields.

"Not today." Sasuke sat on the ground and began concentrating.

He could feel the vibrations in the ground from the shields' impact. Sasuke would not end here.

* * *

They threw one on each side of the pillar, making a square, before sealing it with the last shield on top. Lemon and Sillimanite moved back as Serpentine nodded.

"Now!" She yelled and Spinel controlled the shield to shrink, trapping Sasuke inside.

Sasuke growled but began laughing in excitement. Whatever the Hyuuga girl did to him had finally worn off.

"You are in for it now. Sasuke has truly arrived!" He said before doing the think no one thought possible.

The fusions watched as Steven's shield cracked and broke. They stood wide-eyed even Serpentine and Sillimanite looked shaken.

"Now! Die!" Sasuke yelled and flew toward the Gems.

"No!" Spinel yelled back and summoned their fans.

They swiped them horizontally sending a wave of air at Sasuke. The entity roared as his eyes turned black and his face began to break.

"I will not lose to you, Naruto!" Sasuke continued to fight the wind but suddenly it stopped.

The loss of force sent Sasuke flying toward Spinel who frowned. They grabbed him by the shirt and pulled back a fist.

"It's Spinel. Get it right!" Spinel screamed while his hand was coated in red energy and punch Sasuke.

He gasped and was launched across the sand and into the water. It was silent before the water began to bubble from heat.


	22. The End

**Again sorry for messing up the publishing. But thank you for reading. Get ready for the end. Well, that's all. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 21]**

* * *

 **Beach**

* * *

It was irritated at being hit around like a ball. Sasuke's skin cracked more revealing black underneath.

He screamed from under the water as it began bubbling. The fusions watched as Sasuke shot out the water and tackled Lemon.

Sasuke and Lemon rolled before the entity created an energy blade and thrust it through Sphene's gem. The fusion poofed before finding only Pearl smirking.

"Strike one," Pearl said while jumping away.

He growled, preparing to end her when he was smacked aside by a nun-chuck. Sasuke tumbled across the ground before sliding to a halt and glaring at Sillimanite.

The fusion ran up to Sasuke as her hands began to spin at the wrist. She smacked him into the air breaking on nun-chuck before hitting him again, breaking the other.

Sasuke screamed in anger as his skin cracked more. He used his energy to hold Sillimanite still before flying through Sphene's gem.

The fusion exploded into smoke before finding Amethyst shaking her head, "Strike two, loser."

He huffed but had to jump back from being cut in half by Serpentine. She drew her blades back in before charging at Sasuke with rapid punches.

He flew into the hillside of the temple before Serpentine stabbed his hands with her blades.

"You've done enough. Just quit while you can." Serpentine said calmly as he blades sunk deeper into the hill.

Sasuke opened his mouth and aimed at Sphene's gem. Serpentine's eyes narrowed and leaned back avoiding the blast to Sphene's gem.

"So, you're the real one." Sasuke smirked and pulled his arm, "This is it."

Sasuke burst from his position and punched Serpentine in the face. She flew back but caught herself only to be hit again.

This continued before Sasuke punched directly at Sphene's gem. The fusion vanished in a pillar of smoke before it cleared to reveal Garnet staring at Sphene's remains.

"It's done. She finally died." Sasuke said in pure joy, not noticing the light from behind him.

"You should really learn to count cause there were four fusions," Garnet said and pointed behind Sasuke, "Strike three."

The entity turned to find someone different where Spinel was. This fusion had long dirty blonde hair that was kept in a braid.

They had four arms and four eyes. Their dress shirt was now open to show a black tank-top.

Under their jeans were black leggings and their sandals turned a darker shade. They rubbed their hair, giving it a red hue.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked annoyed by the enormous amount of fusions.

The fusion smiled and reached on their back, drawing Rose's sword. They summoned their fan and merged the weapons, giving his fans blades on the end.

They summoned their other fan and slid into a ready pose. One fan was above their head while the other was held in front of them.

Their leg was extended forward as their other leg was bent behind them. They smirked and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Get ready... Spinonnie is going to finish you." The fusion disappeared from view.

Sasuke's eyes grew before feeling multiple cuts on his body. He grunted before screaming, ridding himself on the rest of his skin.

In his place was a black humanoid with energy waving around him. He fired energy beams but the fusion cut through them easily.

"Try harder," Spinonnie yelled out before turning serious, "Or you'll lose."

Sasuke sent a wave of energy at the fusion who connected his fans to form the shield. The energy cut through the shield and hit the fusion, causing them to separate.

"No more!" Sasuke screamed and fired a beam of energy at Connie who was sitting up.

She gasped and closed her eye as Steven ran in front of her. He summoned his bubble and shield while pulling Connie behind him.

The energy cut through both defenses, knocking Steven and Connie unconscious. The Gems gasped and rushed at the two children as Sphene glared at Sasuke.

"You've done enough damage! I tired of you hurting everyone!" Sphene yelled as red bubbles began seeping out of her.

Lion looked to find Kurama turn into energy and shoot into Sphene. He summoned a portal and pushed the Gems inside before following himself.

Sphene nodded and let go. Energy flew out of her as orange streams of energy as she called on all her power.

"Sphene! Naruto! Kurama! Kakashi-sensei! Gaara! Sakura! Hinata! Baa-chan! Ero-Sennin! Konoha! Help me!" Sphene screamed before Sasuke was hit with a wave of pure energy.

Sasuke and Sphene ran at each other at breakneck speed. Their fist connected in a clash of energy, turning the sand to glass.

Both combatants flew back before Sphene pulled out all the necklaces. She was going to finish this.

"I'm going to stop you. You've been causing a lot of trouble. Steven's not missing the new season of Crying Breakfast Friends!" Sphene placed the necklaces on and grabbed them.

She shut her eyes and began thinking of what he really wanted. Sasuke screamed and rushed at the gem as everything was enveloped in white light.

The light died to find Sasuke and Sphene in stone. The sky cleared as the sunlight hit their statues.

It was done. Sphene sacrificed herself for the gems safety. A pink portal opened near them.

The statues had Sphene preparing to punch Sasuke as she held the entity by the throat. In Sphene's statue were 11 holes.

The Gems came out the hole with Lion to find these statues. Pearl covered her mouth as tears ran down her face.

Amethyst held her head down as Garnet removed her glasses. Steven ran over to the statues and tried spitting on it.

Nothing happened but Garnet noticed a quick orange glow. She walked over to the statues and looked at the holes.

"These holes..." Garnet suddenly remembered something, "The necklaces... The necklaces will bring him back."

Pearl wiped the tears away as she and Amethyst moved next to the fusion, "You... Well, where are they?"

The Gems began looking around for the jewelry but from when they didn't find any. Garnet summoned her glasses back and cleared her throat.

"We'll find them." Garnet said while summoning a gauntlet, _"I hope so."_

Garnet raised her weapon and slammed it on Sasuke's statue. It shattered in pieces and broke into grains of sand.


	23. I'll Move On

**Hey, guys. This is the last chapter of Sphene: The Orange Strings for now. Don't be sad, I'll be back. Soon and not that 1 year later crap. Enjoy the last chapter and the surprise at the end.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 23]**

* * *

 **Steven's House**

* * *

Our favorite half-gem sat on his bed along Lion, who slept on the floor. Outside on the beach, Sphene's statue was still in its spot.

The citizens of Beach City had learned about what Sphene did and decorated the statue for him. Steven smiled at the memories of the gem.

Sadly, the more depressing thoughts pushed their way inside. It had been only a month since Sphene's sacrifice and things were already bad.

The Gems had gone to search for the necklaces and find Peridot. While searching for the green gem, it was discovered she had repaired the Hub with some weird goo.

But without Lemon, Garnet and Pearl had to fuse. They formed Sardonyx but it turned out to be a lie.

It was revealed that after the first time destroying the tower with the new fusion, Pearl had repaired it again. Garnet found out and the two weren't on good terms until they were trapped by Peridot.

It let them get past the problems and get free. After some more chasing, they had captured Peridot before Steven ended up releasing her due to information she had.

Right now, the homeworld gem was probably still trying to flush herself down the toilet. Steven just hoped tomorrow would be easier.

The hunt for the necklaces made zero progress as they had not found even a clue to where they were. Steven sighed as he stopped thinking and laid to go to sleep.

 _"Steven. Wake up."_

* * *

Steven's eyes snapped open in surprise at the familiar voice and turned to find Sphene looking at him. In front of him, a person he and the Gems missed with all their hearts.

It was Sphene! He cheered and hugged the gem with tears rolling down his face.

"Sphene! I'm so happy you're alive." Steven yelled in pure joy, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Why? I'm just inside my gem, right?" Sphene asked confused and worried.

"You're trapped in a statue and we have to find your necklaces to get you out," Steven told Sphene whose eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"That makes no sense. My necklaces are right here. I'm literally inside my gem. I just can't seem to get out." Sphene said and closed her eyes in concentration.

Now, it was Steven's turn to frown. He tried to remember if anything stood out on Sphene's statue.

It was difficult to remember every detail with flowers and streamers everywhere. Add that to the tear stained eyes that blurred his vision.

Then it hit him. Steven shot up fast and began concentrating. Sphene watched him with a smile.

"Thank you, Steven. Get me out." Sphene whispered as Steven faded from view.

* * *

"Sphene... Are you ready?" Hinata asked the gem who toke her hand with a nod.

"Hey, what happened to your necklace?" Sphene asked as he walked down a path between trees.

Hinata smiled and lowered her collar, showing the jewelry, "I'm never taking this off. Not even death can remove it."

Sphene looked down causing the Hyuuga to raise her head, "I'm sorry. I wasn't there to save you. Any of you."

Hinata giggled and placed a kiss on Sphene's forehead. The gem looked up surprised to find all her old friends standing together.

"Sphene. It's not your fault. We still love you." Tsunade said and placed her hand on Sphene's face.

Kiba grinned, "Yeah, Fox Girl! Stop the crying you wuss!"

Ino smacked the Inuzuka on the back of the head as Shikamaru mumbled troublesome under his breath.

Tears rolled down Sphene's face and she held onto Tsunade's hand. Feeling hands on her back, she looked to see Kakashi, Gaara, and Sakura smiling at her.

"You're such an idiot sometimes! Look what's in front of you!" Sakura berated the gem who smiled and hugged her.

Sakura giggled and hugged Sphene back before she disappeared into light. They could finally move onto the afterlife.

"Keep fighting Sphene. Your family needs you." Kakashi told his student as some of the friends began fading into light.

Sphene grabbed onto Kakashi's arm with pleading eyes, "Please don't go."

"There's someone who wants to speak to you." Kakashi pointed behind her before fading out of view.

Sphene's eyes widened and swung around to find two adults crying. One had long red hair while the other looked like an older version of Naruto.

"Who are you?" Sphene asked as she was helped up by the man and woman.

The woman covered her mouth with her hand as the man brushed hair out of Sphene's face. They hugged her suddenly but Sphene hugged back as if natural.

"My beautiful baby..." The woman said causing blue eyes to widen, "You're so beautiful."

"I could've sworn you were a boy but I guess you're as unpredictable as your mother." the man chuckled but yelped when the woman grabbed his ear.

"Minato Namikaze! You apologize right now!" The woman demanded as he hair moved similarly to Kurama's tails.

Minato bowed his head and started begging for forgiveness, "Kushina-chan! She knows I'm just playing around."

Sphene giggled at their antics before it turned into full grown laughter. Her parents began laughing as well before getting the gem's attention.

"Listen closely. No matter what happens, we want you to remember three things." Minato said in complete seriousness.

Kushina nodded in agreement and continued where her husband left off, "One: Remember and learn from your past. Don't worry about the future too much. The present is a gift so use it right."

"Two: Don't let anyone tell you anything you don't believe. We love you and are behind you no matter your decision." Minato and Kushina said in unison as they held their child closer.

Sphene nodded frantically and tried to stop the tears that wanted to come. They grabbed her hands as they began to fade and whispered something to her.

 _"Three and the most important: We're so proud of you."_

* * *

 **That's right! Minato and Kushina have finally spoken to their daughter! Just wait till the next book comes out! Hold off until then! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!**


End file.
